Jumper: the next level
by crazyimp86
Summary: Griffin left by David in the powerlines. Now he is down but not out. Taken by the Paladins to a training and research camp, Griffin has to befriend his cell mate if he ever wants to escape. Plus to bring down the Paladins forever, he must befried David!
1. Welcome to Hell

**Jumper – The Next Level**

**Please note that I do not own the rights to any of the characters that is Steven Gould's creations. I do own Regan McGowan and others that I've made up. I will stay true to Steven's genius though and try and combine the movie and books. **

**This jumps off from the film but I'm using ideas from the books throughout. Let me know what you guys think – honestly!**

_It didn't hurt anymore._

_Why didn't it hurt anymore?_

_How long had he been here?_

_Hours? Days? Weeks? .... Months?_

_Fuck knows._

All Griffin knew was it didn't hurt anymore.

Maybe he was dead.

If he was, there was no bright light leading him to his parents.

_Fucking typical, I can't fucking believe it, after all these years of dodging death by paladin, it was a fucking jumper that killed him._

Griffin groaned.

Wait I can't be dead!

He jumped.

Pain exploded all over his body.

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you"_

Griffin's eyes snapped open

"_E.V.?" _groaned Griffin

_Sorry mate._

Griffin suddenly felt cold and realised he was lying on a steel slab. He tried to sit up but his head burst into spasms.

"_Watch it, take it easy" _advised the Voice

"_Who the fuck are you?" _snapped Griffin.

"_Look around."_

Griffin grudgingly followed its instructions. As his eyes adjusted to the dim light, Griffin become conscious of the narrow cell he was contained. His ankle was weighed down by a fat chain which was anchored to the wall. His wrist was hugged tightly by a watch-like mechanism. Griffin had seen some lads in Karate wear one. They called it the "Tag". Where his cell door should have been was a gaping hole. For a second Griffin wondered if the chain meant his cell didn't need a door. Slowly Griffin stood up and agonizingly walked to the gap. He was about to touch the air when...

"_DON'T TOUCH THAT" _yelled the voice.

A small girl sprang into his view. She was in the opposite cell, her raven-like hair was as crumpled as his and the light illuminated her pale white skin. Griffin lowered his hand.

"_Why not?"_

"_Watch!"_

She bent down; as she did Griffin surveyed the girl. Her skin was beaten and bruised in places. She was dressed in what appeared to be a hospital scrubs and her feet were caked in mud. Her bandaged hand grasped a small rock and she flipped it towards the gap. Sparks flew and the rock disintegrated into dust.

"_What the fuck?" _ Griffin scrunched his head, which caused the dull ache in the back of his skull to explode.

"_You swear a lot" _The Girl replied matter of a factly.

Griffin rubbed his head to try and ease the pain: _"No shit."_

The girl laughed.

"_Where the fuck am I?"_

"_Welcome to hell."_


	2. Now load her up

**Jumper – The Next Level**

**Please note that I do not own the rights to any of the characters that is Steven Gould's creations. I do own Regan McGowan and others that I've made up. I will stay true to Steven's genius though and try and combine the movie and books. **

**This jumps off from the film but I'm using ideas from the books throughout. Let me know what you guys think – honestly!**

Five days, sixteen hours, twenty-four minutes and thirty-six seconds since Millie and David tied the glorious knot. For the last two days they had been "honeymooning" in Maui. Sun, sea, sand and sex -what more can a guy ask for.

Rolling over, the sun illuminated Millie's gorgeous hair. David gently stroked a stray hair from her face. Millie stirred and smiled up at her loving husband.

"Morning, Mrs Rice" smiled David. God he would never tire saying that.

"Morning" yawned Millie's reply "What time is it"

David searched around him and the bedside table to find his cell-phone. Flicking it open, the neon clock blinked 09:53am.

"Nearly ten"

"I love sleeping late" breathes Millie

"Me too"

David leans and kisses Millie softly on the lips. Smiling, He pushes the blanket from their bed off his body and stands. The room is very lavish and airy with just a bed, bedside cabinet and chest of drawers next to a door directly across from the bed. To the left of the door were French-like windows. The beach hut is shaded by palm trees as David opens the ceiling to floor double windows.

"Are you hungry?" stretches David

"Yeah" Millie sits up on the bed.

"What do you fancy?" David turns and leans against the pane of the window.

Millie stretches and stumbles out of the bed. She strolls over to David and envelopes herself into his warm arms.

"I was dreaming last night about Paris and since then I've been craving croissants with melted butter and hot chocolate"

"Well then we will just have to that then"

Millie looks into her new husband's deep blue eyes and steps on her tip toes to kiss him deeply. Even with one kiss, he could take her breath away. She closes her eyes as he pulls her into him. The world around them seemed to stop in this moment. Before she could open her eyes, David had jumped to fulfil her cravings. As she blinked, Millie realised a small part of her would never get used to him jumping. Not because of envy or anger but simply fear. Fear that he would not return, fear that she would be alone but most of fear that this jump would be his last. Even their wedding was interrupted by Paladins. For a moment, a split second, she was grateful as Millie realised, this is what her life would be like. Jumping from place to place, always on the run from these ... these monsters, but afterwards, looking into his eyes , all Millie knew was she loved David and couldn't be without him.

After that Millie got angry. David had never hurt or killed anyone. So he had stolen money, but he had no choice. He was 15 and alone. What was he supposed to do? Plus he had begun paying the banks back with interest.

Millie decided a hot shower should calm her down. She walked into the luscious bathroom and twisted the shower on. The hot jet sprayed her face and mixed with her anger. How dare they hunt them like ... like animals? Even her life was in danger because of those monsters just because she loved a jumper.

Standing under the hot water she allowed it to wash away her worries and concentrate on David; his beautiful face, warm arms and gorgeous body. Just thinking of him made her smile.

She twisted the cap off and stepped out of the shower. Walking to the mirror she smudged away the steam and stared at herself. Mrs David Rice. That single thought was worth all the anger and pain. She looked down to her wedding ring and twirled it around her finger.

They had talked about the future. What they were going to do next. First things first find a home. Somewhere safe from paladins. David had thought of somewhere like Griffin's lair. Where the only way in is his way.

God ... Griffin.

Millie hoped he was ok. Even though he tried to kill her.

It was nothing personal, he was trying to kill the paladins. A small part of her actually understood why.

Millie dressed in her new white sundress and pumps and smiled into the mirror. The dress accentuated her body and showed off her sun-kissed tan. Millie started to wonder what was keeping David. It had been twenty minutes since he jumped. Grabbing the towel, she began to dry her hair and exited the bathroom.

And walked into an ambush.

Two paladins, a chunky blond male and slim female with sleek black hair, stood next to Roland who was lounging on the bed.

"What the hell are you doing here" yelled Millie. Her voice sounding strong even though her body was suddenly rigid.

"That is no way to welcome your guests" smirked Roland.

Millie motioned herself to the chest of drawers and gently gripped the lamp.

"You are not my guests"

"Let's not get too hasty now Millie or should that be Mrs Rice?"

"What have you done to David?"

"Nothing ... yet"

"WHERE IS HE?" Millie couldn't help but sound frantic. Her heart was pacing, her mind racing, she didn't know what to do.

"The last we knew he was buying his lovely wife breakfast" Roland stands and pulls a pouch from his pocket. As he speaks he unravels a machete knife from its wraps.

"Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way" Roland glares at Millie "I hope it's the hard way, it's more fun".

His two friends laugh at their boss's poor attempt at humour.

As they are momentarily distracted, Millie grasps the opportunity to launch the lamp at Roland's head. Roland instinctively blocks the attack. Millie turns to run out of the window, when suddenly she is knocked back against the bedside cabinet. Her body pulses.

Roland strolls to her side and kicks her over. On Millie's back, a red dart protrudes from her back. He pulls it out. Roland turns to the female paladin who is still holding the gun.

"I love this new toy... Now load her up"


	3. Get out of here

**Jumper – The Next Level**

**Please note that I do not own the rights to any of the characters that is Steven Gould's creations. I do own Regan McGowan and others that I've made up. I will stay true to Steven's genius though and try and combine the movie and books. **

**This jumps off from the film but I'm using ideas from the books throughout. Let me know what you guys think – honestly!**

"Welcome to hell"

What did she mean by that?

Griffin started to pace the short length of his narrow cell dragging the clumpy chain. Griffin realised the slab he had been lying on was supposed to be his bed. Like that's comfortable. Situated next to that was the toilet and given by the smell, it hadn't been cleaned for awhile. The sink was directly across. At least his captors had the decency to give him a mirror, although the grime and dirt did make near impossible for him to even see his reflection.

The girl sat down against the concrete wall and pick up at rock. She started to draw. She hadn't answered his questions.

"Hello ...what do you mean by "welcome to hell"?"

Griffin began to get agitated. He continued to pace, back and forth, back and forth, getting more and more pissed off. He turned on his heel and felt the rage rise.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

The girl stopped scraping the dirt into tiny symmetric circles.

"You are not really a people person are you?"

Sarcasm dripped like poison.

"I deserve to know what the fuck is going on"

The girl stands and wipes her hands on her already muddy scrubs. She extends the right one.

"The name's Regan McGowan, it's really nice to meet you"

Griffin growls "Are you joking with this shit"

"You're supposed to give me your name, you know tit for tat"

"Well how about you tell me what's going on and I'll think about giving you my name"

Regan pretends to ponder.

"Okay" chirruped Regan.

Is this chick for real?

Griffin continued to glare.

"You may want to sit down; most jumpers have a tendency to faint at this point". As she spoke, Regan took her own advice and sat on her slab, hooking her right foot under her left leg.

"I'm not most jumpers" Griffin's voice clipped

"You don't say."

"So?" Griffin growing impatient with the second.

"Fine, this place is run by paladins"

"Paladins, I don't get it, why don't they just kill us?"

"Because we're useful. How do you think they get those retards ready for the kill?"

Griffin didn't need to answer.

"That's right, us. They use us in this training room called the dome. It's the only time, we are allowed to jump."

"Is that it?"

"Unfortunately, no. They also test their latest weapons on us, I'm sure you've had the pleasure of the stick."

"Yeah" remembered Griffin. The Coliseum. Where he met David.

Regan shoves out her battered left hand. "This was courtesy of the new little gun."

"Fuck sake"

"Yeah, hurt like a bitch. From what I can gather, it fires off small darts which hold electricity bolts or something. As soon as they come in contact with your skin, SNAP you're ass is fried. Not fun, I can tell ya"

Griffin slumped down on his slab, his head buzzing.

"Have you ever tried to escape?"

Regan recoiled "Me"

Then she started to laugh

" What's so fucking funny?"

"It's no holiday camp dude, you can't just walk out the front door with a wee wave and "thanks it's been great but must jet", ha, the only way out of here is in a body bag?"

"A simple no would suffice" retorted Griffin.

This chick has clearly been in here too long.

Suddenly, a loud clang boomed down the corridor and Griffin heard the clanging of keys unlocking the door. Regan jumped to attention.

"Get up" panic rises in her voice.

"What?"

"GET UP NOW"

Griffin slowly stood just as the door swung open and two paladins strolled down to their cells. The slightly fat one had a cocky manner that surrounded him. His face looked like it had been mashed with a mallet. His left eye was badly swollen and his lip was cut. The smaller one held a nervous air and kept his eyes to the ground. Both wore the traditional silver outfits of paladins. The Fat Paladin was carrying scrubs which Griffin assumed were for him. The Nervous one carried a small tray which held a bowl and glass of water.

They stopped directly in between the two cells and blocked Griffin's view of Regan.

Fat Paladin turned to Nervous.

"Put that down"

Nervous took a few steps and placed the tray down. He looked petrified and stood slowly trying to avoid Griffin's deathly stare.

Fatty simply dropped the scrubs where he stood and directed Griffin.

"You are to put these on" Fatty kicked the scrubs towards Griffin's cell

"You have thirty seconds to grab the tray and the scrub before the door is re-activated. Do Not Try to Jump as any attempt will be futile. Nod if you understand me"

"Fuck You".

Fatty gripped a truncheon.

"Any further comments jumper and YOU will regret them"

Both Paladins turned to leave.

"What not even a hello, well can't say I'm not hurt Billy." Piped Regan from her cell

Fatty or Griffin guessed Billy faced Regan who was leaning against her wall. She was inspecting her nails.

"Was it something I did?" Regan fluttered her eyelashes innocently.

"You will be quiet" ordered Billy

"Oh, come on, you can't still be upset about the eye? It was nothing personal Billy. It was training plus... you hurt me first."

"SHUT UP"

Regan grinned at Billy. She faced him off. Her voice as cold as steel.

"One day I will get out of here, and trust me when I say this. I will kill you and make you suffer."

Billy leaned in, his face inches from the electric surface.

"You will die in here." Smirked Billy "And I will be one to kill you and trust me when I say this, you will not enjoy it but I will."

"We'll see about that Billy Boy. Now run along back to mommy."

Billy pulled his truncheon. Nervous grabbed his arm.

"Billy, the door's still activated"

"You should listen to Tom, we wouldn't want you to vaporise yourself, now that would be a tragedy".

Griffin was beginning to really like this chick.

Billy shrugged of Tim and re-positioned his truncheon.

"Fine, I'll be seeing you Regan."

"Bye boys, it's been a hoot as always"

The Paladins stalked out the corridor and the door banged shut. An electronic voice boomed over Griffin and Regan's heads.

"Doors have been de-activated, you have thirty seconds until re-activation"

Griffin watched amazed as his door de-materialise in front of him.

"You better hurry, they will shorten the time."

Griffin in split second movements grabbed the clothes and the tray causing the water to slop over. Griffin laid the tray down on his slab and scrunched his nose as the foul looking gruel in the bowl.

"It's full of all life's goodness" quipped Regan.

"Yeah, I gathered that" Griffin sniffed the glop and was clearly not impressed. Gingerly, Griffin took a bite. As the contents hit his stomach, Griffin leaped to the toilet and spewed his guts. After a while he simply was dry retching which began to hurt. Pushing back tears, Griffin crawled onto his slab and lay down.

"You should try some water"

Regan's voice was soft with concern.

"I'm fine"

"You don't look fine" whispered Regan

Griffin's whole body shook with pain and despair set in. Abruptly, he sat up and put his head between his knees to try and stop the room from spinning.

"Your stomach just isn't used to that. You need to take your time"

"Thanks for the advice doc" snapped Griffin.

Griffin slowly sat up straight inclining his body to the wall.

"So where were we before we were rudely interrupted"

Griffin laughed which caused his stomach to retract.

"Oh my god was that a smile, I must lie down before I'm overcome with shock"

"I think we might get along Regan"

"Good as I need you if we ever want to get out of here"


	4. Welcome to Jumper HQ

**Jumper – The Next Level**

**Please note that I do not own the rights to any of the characters that is Steven Gould's creations. I do own Regan McGowan and others that I've made up. I will stay true to Steven's genius though and try and combine the movie and books. **

**This jumps off from the film but I'm using ideas from the books throughout. Let me know what you guys think – honestly!**

Whistling as he jumps back onto the hot white sands of Maui, David smiles into the sun. Swiftly his world crumbles around him as breakfast falls to the ground. David watched as he saw Millie being loaded into a white van. It was like the scene before him slowed to a standstill. His mouth dried, his knees jerked and his stomach flipped. He couldn't move.

MILLIE!

PALADINS!

His mind raced with questions. What happened? How did they find them? They were being so careful. Why did he leave her?

Finally, David's mind caught up with the world before him. He was about to jump when David felt an arm ripping into his scar and pulling him. Disorientated, David frantically looks around him.

"Shhhh"

David's eyes began to focus on a leather glove. It took him a few minutes to realise the glove was connected to a man dressed head to toe in black. David found himself strewn behind several palm trees. Only then he took in the stranger's appearance. The guy had short jet black soldier and looked like a member of SWAT.

"What the fuck?"

"Shhh, goddamn it, they'll fucking hear you"

The guy pulls his left wrist to his mouth.

"I've got target A, let's get the girl"

"Millie" David's voice panicked

"It's all under control David"

"How do you know me? Who the fuck are you?"

We don't have time for this, we've gotta go"

"GO, What about Millie, I need to save Millie"

"We will"

David pulls himself to his feet and grabs the guy's Kevlar.

"What do you mean we will?"

"We're jumpers like you and we are here to help. Let's go"

David was spun round and watched as six jumpers surrounded the van. They were quickly joined by paladins. Two vans screeched round the corner and unloaded a dozen more paladins.

"Or maybe not"

The guy turns to David.

"The name's Scott, we don't have time and if you want to help your girlfriend, then..."

"My wife" interrupts David

"What" confusion tips off Scott's tongue

"Millie's my wife"

"Who cares! Look we will need your help" Do you have a weapon?

"No"

Scott pulls a gun from his left boot and hands it to David.

"Here, now keep up!"

Before David can answer, Scott had jumped to his team-mates. David followed suit. Nobody moved, everybody held their breath, awaiting orders, hands twitching above weapons.

"So you've finally joined us" Roland sauntered from the hut "I was beginning to get worried"

"Hey Roland, miss me" Scott smirked at the white-haired man.

"Now, now Scott, this is between David and I"

"Fuck you" snapped David.

Roland and David locked eyes.

"NOW!" ordered Scott.

Scott whips out his gun and fires two rounds at Roland forcing him to dive onto the sand. Paladins respond by firing off their weapons. Jumpers teleport from the electrical snakes. An Asian jumper who had been standing next to Scott jumps unsheathing a Kawashima Samari, on landing, the blade slices through two Paladins. Another jumper leaps and bounds past paladins, dodging the electrical bullets. Scott quickly grips David and forces him through the chaos to the van. Before David can speak, he feels his body being pushed. His back lands on a hard steel floor. Shaken, he stands and looks around him.

On the ground in front of him, a still unconscious Millie lies at his feet. Scott jumped into the van. David searched for Scott only to find two men in the front of the van.

"HEY!" yells one voice. Friend or Foe?

"GET HIM"

Foe!

David kneels to grab Millie, but before he can jump both of them to safety, the driver's door is thrust open. The paladin is pulled from the van and is replaced by Scott.

The van begins to vibrate and David feels his body being sucked through a vortex.

"Hold onto your knickers mate, RIGHT, pull back everyone"

Lights blind David as the doors of the van are forced open. His eyes focus on two young girls no older than fourteen who jump into the van. No hellos or introductions. The girls go to grab Millie but before they can reach her, David pushes them back.

"Whoa, Davy, they're just checking her out"

"No one touches her"

David kneels beside Millie and gently places her on his lap. He strokes a stray hair from her eyes.

"Come on Millie wake up baby" coos David

"Those bolts will have knocked out her out mate"

"Stop calling me mate, I don't know you" David hugs Millie tightly silently daring anyone to challenge him

"We're on the same side" One of the girls squeak.

"It's cool Trace, why don't you and Jess get one of the dorms ready for our guests"

"We're not staying"

"Fuck sake" mutters Scott under his breath "Look, we're jumpers too and this is the safest place from paladins.

David glares daggers into Scott's eyes.

"God, you're going to be a tough one. Let's get out the van, it has a tracking system and we can only scramble it for so long".

David reluctantly stands carrying Millie from the can. A waiting gurney sits patiently by the van. David assumes the girls brought it for Millie. David gently rests Millie onto the padding.

"How about we get Millie to the medical suite and I'll tell you everything"

"Fine"

"Good" Scott slaps a hand onto David's shoulder "Welcome to jumper HQ"


	5. Now get some sleep

**Jumper – The Next Level**

**Please note that I do not own the rights to any of the characters that is Steven Gould's creations. I do own Regan McGowan and others that I've made up. I will stay true to Steven's genius though and try and combine the movie and books. **

**This jumps off from the film but I'm using ideas from the books throughout. Let me know what you guys think – honestly!**

"GET OUT OF HERE" Griffin leaped to his feet.

_Seriously, this chick had been in here too long_

Griffin crossed to the door, careful not to touch the shimmering shield, and faced Regan. Regan had resumed her idiotic scrapings in the dirt.

"What do you mean "get out of here"; you said that it was impossible"

"I didn't say that" chirped Regan

"Yes, you did, you said "The only way out is in a body bag" or words to that effect"

"Yeah but I didn't say it was impossible, now eat your lunch and try and get some sleep, we have a long day tomorrow."

"A long day tomorrow, are you fucking kidding me with this shit" His voice reaching an octane too high.

"Geez mate, only the dogs can understand you"

"ANSWER ME" The rage billowed off the small walls.

"Okay, okay" Regan stands and sits on her slab facing Griffin; she twiddles the rock between her fingers. "I can't go into details, the walls have ears" She points the rock to a small camera at the end of the hallway. It's red blinking light warning them. Griffin dumbfounded falls onto his slab knocking over his water.

"Fuck sake" Griffin grabs his scrubs and starts slopping the mess.

"You're supposed to put those on, not use them to clean your cell"

"Thanks for the advice"

"You should really try to eat something"

Griffin spoons the gruel.

"No thanks, I don't enjoy throwing up"

"Look, guaranteed the first time is god awful but you get used to it"

Griffin picks up the bowl and continues to stir the dreadful mixture.

"What do you know?" grumbles Griffin.

Regan simply smiles.

Plop!

Griffin sifts from his bowl Regan's rock.

"You'll be surprised what I know, now get some sleep."


	6. I'm in

**Jumper – The Next Level**

**Please note that I do not own the rights to any of the characters that is Steven Gould's creations. I do own Regan McGowan and others that I've made up. I will stay true to Steven's genius though and try and combine the movie and books. **

**This jumps off from the film but I'm using ideas from the books throughout. Let me know what you guys think – honestly!**

David followed Scott as Trace and Jess wheeled Millie into the medical suite. They seemed to walk forever down long endless corridors. The girls and Scott conversed quietly. David wasn't paying attention, his was on Millie.

_Why won't she wake up?_

"I need you to wake up Millie" whispered David

"Here we are" announced Scott

The gurney turned into a long slim room lined with beds. Some of the medical beds held men and women. One or two held children. There was even a cot.

A nurse walked to the gurney and ordered two orderlies to wheel Millie to a vacant bed. Scott, the girls and David lifted Millie onto the bed.

"So what do we have here" enquired the nurse.

"She was hit by one of these" Scott held up a small dart.

"Ah, we have been seeing these bad boys a lot, firstly we will give her an ultrasound check her insides, then a brain scan"

As the nurse spoke she checked Millie's vitals.

"But her heart beat sounds good as does her blood pressure, so there shouldn't be anything to worry about"

David had been hovering by Millie's side, on these comforting words, he kissed her forehead and stroked her hair.

"I take it you're the husband" piped the nurse.

David looked puzzled

"The ring, anyway can you step out the way, I need to use the ultrasound"

An orderly wheeled in the ultra sound. The nurse lifted Millie's top and prepared the ultrasound. David walked over to Scott. He hated hospitals.

"Is everyone in here a jumper?" quizzed David

"More or less, some of them are just friends or family who get caught in the cross-fire" replied Scott

"Like Millie" guilt rising in David's voice.

"Yeah ... like Millie"

David scanned the room. The nurse turned to him.

"Well, everything looks like it should be in the right place and there doesn't seem to be any damage to the internal organs"

David nodded numbly.

"Hey, she caught a lucky break, if she was hit more than once with these, her insides would be mush" piped one of the orderlies.

Scott pushed the orderly aside. The nurse placed her hand on David's shoulder.

"I'm sorry about him, but he is right. Your wife is stable; we will take her up for a brain scan in a short while hopefully when she is conscious. We still have some tests to run but I can say it looks like she will be fine"

"Come on mate, let me show you your room" Scott tries to angle David out of the wing

"I'm not leaving her" snaps David

"There's nothing you can do for her, let my team help Millie" reasons Scott

"I agree with Scott, it will be easier for myself to examine Millie fully if you men weren't gawking so please leave ... NOW" orders the nurse.

Reluctantly David follows Scott down the corridor. It was only at this point that David realised that there were no windows.

"Where are we exactly?"

"This is abandoned government shelter; they built it in the 50s when they started testing the atom bomb. After the cold war, it was simply forgotten about. We're underground, so the only way that's in, is our way"

"How did you find it?"

"My folks did, about twenty years ago; I was practically raised here with my little sister. They had this idea about all the jumpers teaming up and ending this war."

Scott and David turned into a room full of computers. Jumpers flashed all around him as they leaped from screen to screen.

"What happened to them?"

"Who?"

"Your parents"

"They died!"

A young blonde girl springs into view. She is about five foot and her hair shapes her elfin features.

"Scott, thank god, did you get them?" her emerald eyes full of fear.

"Yeah, Chelsea, I would like you to meet David Rice."

"Oh my god, it is an honour, I'm a huge fan" squeals Chelsea

She started shaking his hand moronically. Scott managed to pull them apart.

"Cool it Chels."

"Is she your little sister?"

"Am I his little sister? God no, though I would love to be" gushes Chelsea

"Nah, Regan's ... well she's missing." Sadness slips off his lips.

"Missing?

"Yeah, about nine months now"

"I'm sorry"

Something in Scott's eyes warned David not to quiz any further.

"Don't be, I'll find her. Anyway this is Jumper HQ. Here we track possible Jumpers and paladins. Then it's simple. We kill the paladins and save the jumpers."

On the screens, faces skirt across, David couldn't tell if they were paladin or Jumpers.

David smirks.

"What's so funny."

"Nothing, you just remind me of a jumper I used to know."

"Ah you mean Griffin O'Connor. Now he is one slippery jumper."

As if by magic, Griffin's mug shot appeared on the computer in front of them along with his personal details. The jumper still had the same scruffy hair and leather jacket but he looked younger than the last time they had meet.

"You know Griffin?"

"Not personally but he's infamous on both sides of the fence. So will you join us?"

"Join you?"

"Yeah, join us in this war against the Paladins. It's time we end it and you could help us. That is, if you want to join us"

"Oh please join us" Chelsea approached the guys with two cups of steaming coffee.

"Seriously Chels" Tiredness began to seep into Scott.

David twirled his wedding ring and thought of Millie. He really should get back to her before she woke up.

"I'm in".


	7. They're about to enter

**Jumper – The Next Level**

**Please note that I do not own the rights to any of the characters that is Steven Gould's creations. I do own Regan McGowan and others that I've made up. I will stay true to Steven's genius though and try and combine the movie and books. **

**This jumps off from the film but I'm using ideas from the books throughout. Let me know what you guys think – honestly!**

Griffin's mind raced. He could honestly say, he had never met a jumper like Regan before. She moved a rock. She moved the fucking rock. Like ... like it was nothing. Even with these fucking restraints. If it could move Griffin could jump it, but only if held onto it. Regan could jump things without jumping with it. Round and round his head twisted. Griffin sat up. He couldn't sleep anyways.

"Regan" whispered Griffin.

There was no answer only soft breathing. She must be asleep thought Griffin.

"The name's Griffin, by the way, I'm sorry for being a jerk. I'm not good playing with others" Griffin laughs, slightly at himself, only opening up whilst a girl sleeps.

"I know" Regan's voice shocked Griffin back.

"Fuck sake, I thought you were asleep" Griffin retorts slightly angered and embarrassed.

"I was until you started babbling like we were on fucking Oprah; I had to make you stop before you confessed all. There's only so much a girl can take" Regan sits and through the slight darkness her lips slipped into a smile.

"How?" queried Griffin

"Huh?" Regan scrubbed her eyes.

"How did you know my name?"

Yawning, Regan stretched the kinks from her shoulders. Regan roust her hair and faced Griffin.

"You're pretty infamous on both sides of the fence"

"Really?"

"Yeah, Mexico, London and not to mention Prague. The Rogue Jumper that fits back. My 'rents were impressed."

"Rents?"

"My parents, I'm from a family of jumpers. Me, my brother Scott and my 'rents. We would jump all over as a family." Happiness seeped into her voice.

"Sounds nice" Griffin reflected on his parents who had been killed when he was just a kid.

"It was, until they died" Deep pain now etched on her face.

"What happened?" As soon as Griffin asked he regretted it but the words leaped from his mouth before he had a chance to stop them.

"I trusted the wrong guy" Regan paused and looked at her feet.

"Know how that feels" Griffin quipped. Regan continued to stare at her mud-caked toes. Fuck sake, should've kept my stupid mouth shut Thought Griffin.

"God, now who thinks she's on Oprah" jokes Regan deflecting her pain. "Let's play a game"

Regan scooted across her slab bed until her legs dangled off its cold edge.

"I'm going to ask you 5 questions and you have to answer truthfully."

Griffin shook his head in disbelief. He had never met a chick like Regan.

XOXOXOXOXO

Griffin and Regan talked for what seemed like hours. They discussed their favourite TV shows. They chatted about famous movie lines. They debated about Green-day and Blink 182.

"You are so wrong, Enema of the State would kick Warning's ass" Laughed Regan

"Now I know you're delusional" retorted Griffin "And what 'bout Dookie, one of the best albums ever made."

"I'll take your Dookie and raise you Take off your Pants and Jacket" quipped Regan

"Fine then I'm throwing in ..." Griffin trailed off as the door at the end of the corridor swung open and four paladins strolled down to their cells. They split off. Two faced Regan and two faced Griffin.

The electronic voice boomed over the cells

"The doors have been deactivated. The guards will enter and unlock your chains. Your wrist unit is still activated and is set to full stun. Any attempt to escape or harm will result in your death"

The four guards enter the cells. One stands and holds a taser, the other bends over the chains. Using a special key, the guard unlocks the chains. Griffin eyes flare with attack. The guard with the taser simply shakes his head and waves the finger. Griffin forces his nails into his skins in an attempt not to attack the guard at his feet. Griffin glances at Regan who is bent in discussion with the guards. She nods in agreement with them and walks out of her cell.

"You may exit the cell. You will stand in the middle of the guards. You will walk to the end of the corridor. We repeat any attempt to escape or harm will result in your death."

Griffin is roughly shoved by the guards out of his cell and he stands directly behind Regan. Regan turns and gives him a weak smile.

As they approach the door, the camera follows them tightly.

XOXOXOXO

In the paladin control room, a man with short brown hair watches Griffin and Regan. He pushes a small white button that unlocks the door. The man leans over a mike.

"Have fun"

He watches his screen as Griffin gives him a one finger salute as does Regan.

A woman stands behind them. Her flame red hair pulled tight in a ponytail.

"I still think X is wrong putting them together" sneers the red head.

"X is never wrong" The man continues to monitor Regan and Griffin as they walk slowly through lone pale corridors.

"He could be in this instance. She was talking about escape again. This time with the boy."

"Regan always talks about escape, has done since she got here. When she stops, that's when you panic"

Both the man and woman spin in shock at the interrupted voice. In the doorway stands a middle-aged man. His salt and pepper hair is cropped short and an air of importance surrounds him.

"Mr X, how long have you been there?" squeaks the man.

"Long enough Evans." X's voice clipped with superiority.

"Mr X, I hope you didn't think I spoke out of turn just now" the woman asks meekly.

"Of course not, my child. Please just remember, there are certain decisions you are not meant to understand. Understood Polanski?"

"Yes Sir, Mr X Sir"

"Sir, May I ask why you have chosen to watch from here rather than the dome?" Evan asks cautiously.

"You may"

Evans and Polanski stand for a few moments waiting for his answer. Mr X smirks.

"I prefer to watch the festivities from here. Moreover Roland has it covered" He says with a flick of his wrist.

"ROLAND!" Polanski heads snaps to Mr X in shock "But I thought he hated the whole concept of the dome."

"He still does, my child. However when he heard of a certain Mr O'Connor was due to have his first visit, he couldn't wait to get front row seats. Apparently, they have history" Breezes Mr X.

"They're about to enter" informs Evans.


	8. He's mumbling about Regan

**Jumper – The Next Level**

**Please note that I do not own the rights to any of the characters that is Steven Gould's creations. I do own Regan McGowan and others that I've made up. I will stay true to Steven's genius though and try and combine the movie and books. **

**This jumps off from the film but I'm using ideas from the books throughout. Let me know what you guys think – honestly!**

**Mrs Max McDowell – thanx for the review. David and Griffin will meet to team up against the Paladins. I'm writing this like a sequel to the Movie. Be assured Griffin and David will fight it out. And I must apologize the delay between chapters but I've been battling writer's block and I think I may just have gotten over it x fingers crossed x **

David watched as Millie's chest rose and fell with every breath. The nurse gave her the all clear earlier. Still, he was worried. David guessed it was late. The ward had become rather subdued with those in beds sound asleep. David stood and stretched out the kinks forming in his back. The nurse wandered in and started checking the patients. She moved quietly between monitors taking notes.

The nurse turned and noticed David who had unwittingly been watching her.

"Oh, you're still here"

"Yeah, didn't want to leave her. She'd freak if she woke and I wasn't here" David smiled down as Millie stirred and turned onto her side.

The nurse moved to the monitor and starting noting down Millie's vitals.

"I never asked your name and I can't keep calling you nurse"

"It's Sarah Connelly, and I'm not really a nurse"

David's forehead ceased in confusion.

"My Dad was a doctor so when I came here, that made me the most qualified. Not many jumpers go to uni. As Scott points out, it puts them on the grid"

"Oh" David worriedly looks at Millie

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing, I was on my way to medical school before Paladins ruined my life. You'll find here that everyone has the Same Shit Different Person story."

Nurse Sarah sits down on a vacant bed, she slips of her shoes and starts to rub her feet.

"Your folks are dead too?"

"My mom left when I was young. I learned later she freaked out about me jumping. Started doing drugs. She's a hooker in L.A. I'm so proud" Sarah's lips curled in amusement "My Dad did his best but when Paladins came knocking he couldn't save me. I came here shortly after his death. The McGowans took me in, I've been here ever since."

"Geez, how old were you?" David now sat.

"16. I'm one of the lucky ones, most Jumpers lose their parents at a young age. You've meet Chelsea right?"

"The crazy blonde, yeah"

"She lost her parents when she was just 5. Most jumpers come into their abilities when their 5, some can be later. I've even heard of jumpers being able to jump from birth, like Regan"

"That's Scott's sister. His whole family were jumpers right?"

"Yep, you see if both parents are jumpers, it can do two things. It can cancel the gene or it can supercharge it. In Scott and Regan's case, supercharged"

"What does that mean?"

"You should know"

"But neither of my parents were jumpers, I'm not supercharged or whatever"

"I'm not judging, all I know is that most jumpers have to train hard before they even can move a brick never mind a whole freaking building. That's why Scott wants you to join him. Someone with your ability will be indispensible"

Sarah puts her slip shoes back on and stands. She heads to the doorway.

"Well I'm off to bed, I'm just down the hall if you need anything"

"What were they like?"

"Who?"

"Scott's parents"

"The best, night"

"Night"

David turned to Millie and before he knew it, his eyes closed and he was sound asleep.

XOXOXOXOXO

David stirred stiffly in the chair. Millie sat upright her bed and tried to take in her surroundings. For a second she had thought David had risked capture to take her to hospital but there was something off. It didn't feel or smell like a hospital. She looked at David and pondered if she should wake him up. Shakily Millie placed a weak foot on the cold concrete ground. Before she could even rest her hand on his shoulder, David eyes sprang awake. He grabbed her wrist and sat abruptly.

"Millie, you're awake" His eyes went wide with worry "Are you okay? You should be lying down!"

"Alright, alright stop fretting I'm fine" Millie slowly places herself on her bed and her body screams in response.

"You don't sound fine, I should get Sarah" David is about to Jump when Millie grabs his hand.

"I'm really fine but I think you have some explaining to do, like where the hell am I and who the fuck is Sarah" Millie's forehead creases in anger.

"Sarah is a Jumper and the resident nurse here"

"And where is "here" exactly"

"Ah, I'm not entirely sure, I'm guessing somewhere in the Nevada Desert."

"The Nevada Desert?"

"Yeah it's some sort of Jumper HQ" David says flippantly trying to ease the tension.

"Only the young ones call it that" Sarah's voice springs from the doorway where she is leaning against the doorframe.

"Hey, Millie this is Sarah, who I was just telling you about"

Millie's eyes narrow in scepticism as Sarah extends her hand and Jumps simultaneously to Millie's side.

"Hey, glad to see you awake, If you don't mind Ill just check you over" Sarah gently takes Millie's wrist and looks at her watch.

"Yes I do mind" Millie angrily pulls her arm away.

"Look, I get it, you've just woken up in a strange place, no idea what the devil is going and who I am other than my name is Sarah, but we are all here to help you. You and David."

Millie looks at David as he gives her a reassuring smile. If David can trust them then so can I, right? Millie thought.

"Okay, I guess" Millies eyes suddenly spring awake with fear "Wait, there were Paladins, Roland, he was waiting for us"

"We took care of that or rather Scott did" Smiles Sarah

"Hey I didn't exactly sit on my hands" David breezes, glad that Millie seems to have calmed down.

"Sorry, anyway, you check out so I guess you can get up if you feel up to it. Though I must add that we will need the bed but I'm sure Scott has a room in mind for you guys." Sarah places away her stethoscope around her neck which moments before had been on Millie's back. She crosses to her chart and starts scribbling.

"Scott's another Jumper right?" Millie asks wearingly

"Yeah and the leader of sorts around here, come on I'll introduce you and try to explain everything" David takes Millie's hand and they head to the communications room.

XOXOXOXO

Millie's head was still swarming with what Davy told her. A Jumper safe haven. They were planning a revolt and David had signed them up. To be honest, she would normally be angry with Davy's assumption but since the Paladins had interrupted her wedding and now her honeymoon. Milliie was fed up with bleeding Paladins. When they enter the room, Millie's eyes bogged out at the scene. She is drawn to a tall white man with short jet black hair who is lounging on a fat leather seat. He seems to be in charge of operations as various people are either heading to his side or leaving to go back to their stations. Millie is quick to notice that he is rather handsome like an older Channing Tatum.

"I take it, that's Scott" Millie's finger points to the man in the chair.

Before David can nod his confirmation, Scott notices them. Giving a little wave, he smirks and shoos away a small blonde guy before jumping to meet them.

"Hey, Millie, I'm Scott" He doesn't extend his hand but gives Millie a slight nod

"The fearless leader" Millie says nodding to return his gesture.

"I take it Sarah's been talking" He leans in close to her ear "Don't believe a word she says she's always spraffing shite"

Millie laughs even though she doesn't have a clue what he says. In fact she is horrified to find she is giggling like a wee schoolgirl. David glances at this interaction.

"I've never heard you laugh like that before"

"What, this is my laugh" Millie says stifling her giggles.

"Yeah, whatever"

Millie is about to ask him what his problem was when the room is filled with red lights and a blaring sound. All the Jumpers spring to attention and flit about the screens clearly panicking.

"What the hell is going on?" Millie voice raised an octave higher than usual.

"We have a breach in Sector 2" Scott says matter-of-factly "Get me a visual" He turns to Millie and David to explain.

"We have sensors all over the top of this place, usually the outer ones are set off by insects and coyotes but if the inner ones like Sector 2 go off, it's bad. Real Bad." Fear creeps into his eyes as he watches the screen. The small blonde boy taps furtively away at his computer.

"Why" responds David

"It's completely sealed off even to vermin"

"Not all vermin right Scott?" To the shock of everyone, Sarah now sat in the chair just vacated by Scott.

David assumes on hearing the alarm, Sarah had Jumped to the comms room.

"Jesus Sarah, I could've been sitting there"

"Not a problem with me Scotty Boy" She twists the chair to the screen.

"We have a visual"

"Screen One please Jake"

The blonde kid taps a few buttons.

A large plasma screen blinks awake and displays a sandy landscape. The camera moves around until a faint black bundle can be seen.

"Zoom in on that Jake"

The picture jolts as Jake makes the camera zoom onto the bundle. As the pixels clarify and the bundle becomes clearer, everyone holds their breath. Silence creeps in.

Suddenly the bundle moves and mud-clad foot is unmistakably displayed.

"That's a person" gasps Sarah

Scott grabs his mike "Team B to sector two now" He turns to Will "Can you zoom in on his face"

Once more the visual jolts as Jake wiggles the camera to zoom on the trespasser's face.

As his face fills the screen, it is clear to everyone in the room who the man is.

"That's Griffin, Oh my God David, That's Griffin, he's still alive" Millie's voice is full of excitement.

David's eyes widen in fear at what he sees on the screen. Silence once again falls on the communication room.

"How did he find this place I wonder" Scott's whisper breaks through the silence.

Abruptly Scott's mike crackles "Hey boss, this dude is mumbling"

"We can see that Joe, just get him inside NOW" barks Scott

"It's not that, Boss" crackles Joe

"What is it?" impatience obvious in Scott's voice.

"He's mumbling about Regan"


	9. Before Slamming into the Ground

**Jumper – The Next Level**

**Please note that I do not own the rights to any of the characters that is Steven Gould's creations. I do own Regan McGowan and others that I've made up. I will stay true to Steven's genius though and try and combine the movie and books. **

**This jumps off from the film but I'm using ideas from the books throughout. Let me know what you guys think – honestly! I must apologise for the massive gap between postings but my laptop has been out of commission and ALL my story line was on it. Now it's back and so is the SJ! ENJOY!!**

Griffin and Regan walked through several winding corridors tightly followed by their "entourage". Nobody spoke except Regan who delightfully hummed show tunes and danced through the passages.

Geez this kid had totally lost it.

Griffin realised that the party had stopped outside a large metal doorway. He was roughly pushed inside whereas Regan happily bopped her way through just before the doors slammed shut. Regan jerked her body to face Griffin.

"We're about to enter the dome and there are 3 simple rules that you must remember." Regan warned.

A door slowly crept open in front of Griffin's eyes and the blaring lights forced him to squint. Being kept in captivity was definitely not helping his eyesight.

Regan jauntily walked out of the door. Griffin hesitated then followed.

Griffin's eyes took in the splendour of the dome.

The structure stood at approximately 20 feet. It reminded Griffin of the coliseum as he and Regan were being led out to face the lions. His feet crunched on the empty sand as he walked to the centre. He looked around him. The oval shaped dome held around 30,000 seats every single one of them filled with Paladins. Small females and large dudes with scary smiles. Heck big kids, little kids, kids that climb on rocks. Fat kids, skinny kids ...

"Even Kids with chicken pox" murmured Griffin

"Are you singing" Regan's eyebrows rose in slight amusement.

"Uh, No" Griffin gruffly replies.

Griffin scanned the faces to see if he recognised any of the sensitives. He narrowed in on one in particular. Sitting dead centre was Roland Cox. His white hair contrasting starkly against his brown skin. He gives a slight wave. Griffin returned it with a smart gesture with his middle finger.

"I take it you know each other" interrupts Regan.

"You can say that" Griffin sneered "Anyway what's the three rules"

"Trying to change the subject" lightly prodding his side. When she didn't get a response "No matter to me. Rule One" Regan shoves a muddy index finger in Griffin's face.

"Under absolutely no circumstances step out of the sand area. The whole place is surrounded with an electronic field similar to our cells!"

"I'll try to remember that" Griffin quips in a rather mocking tone.

"Two, no matter how much you want to, DO NOT KILL ANYONE" her voice chimes like a school-teacher. "Or be killed for that matter"

Before Griffin can react, six Paladins enter from the opposite end of the dome. The crowd cheers loudly. From the nervous dispositions on their faces, Griffin would guess that, like him, this was their first time in the dome. The rather green Paladins clutch their weapons anxiously. A small fog horn blasts and the group form a semi-circle round Griffin and Regan.

"I'll take the two blonde twins and the fat one, you get the rest" whispers Regan.

Regan squares of to her targets. Griffin faces his opponents. A small black kid who holds two num-chucks, a tall red haired girl whose weapon sits snugly under her silver Paladin jacket and a white jock ass-hole who was trying to act macho. Griffin would love smashing his face in.

"Ready guys, let's party" Laughs Regan "I'll never tire of this"

"Hey, what's rule 3" shouts Griffin over the jeering crowd.

"Oh, that's easy, have fun" and with that Regan jumped to the end of arena causing the sand to swirl in her wake. The twins run after her firing off several round of their guns.

Regan twists out of their path teleporting halfway. She lands behind them. Grabbing the one on the right, Regan head butts the guy square on the nose. He crumbles to the ground clutching his bloody nose. Smiling Regan transports herself and the second twin right up to Griffin. The twin falls to crowd disorientated and vomiting. All the while the fat kid is standing gob smacked not knowing where to turn.

Griffin is counter-acting the black guy's num-chucks whilst leaping between him and the jock. Right, left, right and left again, Griffin dodges the blows from his opponents. He notices the blonde guy Regan dumped was puking his guts out. The red head grabs his shirt and pulls him to his feet only for herself to be grabbed by Regan and hurled to the other end of the arena.

"Hey I thought she was mine" Griffin says as he lands a punch smacking the jock on his ass. Griffin was right; he did enjoy smashing his face in.

"You were taking too long" Regan blocks an attack from the Twin and back-hands his face "Now now we don't want to end up like your brother"

Griffin grabs the num-chucks from the black kid, then twists the guy's shirt around his hand and jumps them into the air. Dropping the kid from 5 feet, Griffin transports himself safely to the ground. Griffin twists the num-chucks and launches them at the fat kid. It hurtles through the air. The fat kid stands rooted watching the oncoming attack.

Swiftly Regan pushes the fat kid out of the way and deflects the num-chucks.

"What the hell" Griffin yells vibrates throughout the dome.

"He's mine" Regan blinks. She pulls the fat ass to his feet. The poor schmuck was trembling so much his fat was jiggling. Regan's fingers curl into a fist. God is that kid going to cry. But before her fist could contact his flab, a buzzer blasts through the air.

Griffin felt his whole body jolt as his wrist device sprang to life. Looking over at Regan he sees her crumble to the ground. As his vision becomes unfocused, he sees the fat kid swiftly kick Regan in the gut. Anger spurts through his body as he tries to get up.

Then everything goes blank.

XOXOXOXO

Griffin awoke groggily in his cell where both he and Regan had been unceremoniously dumped after the dome.

Standing Griffin stealthily checked out Regan's cell. She wasn't moving, why wasn't she moving?

"Fuck sake, that hurt" Regan's voice was full of pain "I've got to remember not to be near those fuckers when the buzzer goes off"

"By the way, thanks for the heads up on that" quipped Griffin as he slowly lay on his slab.

"Sorry, I kinda forgot, though I didn't expect it to go off so soon" Regan takes up her normal position on her slab, hooking her right foot under her left leg. "Suppose it's cause' we were kicking their ass"

Grinning Griffin "We were"

"Totally, so how did it feel to be back in the "ring" as they say"

On her question, Griffin sat up to face Regan, his full face beaming with happiness.

"It was bloody brilliant"

"Well have I to say you're pretty good"

"You're not too bad yourself"

"My, My a compliment, I think you might've hid your head in the dome, Griff"

"Why sound so shock?"

"Cause' you don't strike me as the guy that's... how can I put this" Regan taps his chin faking her wonderment "Ah yes ... nice!"

"Okay, how do I strike you then?"

"As a guy who has lost every person he's ever known, loved and trusted. Then to make sure he never gets hurt again he places this wall up meaning no one can get close cause' to him it's better to be alone than to lose another person. Unfortunately for him, he is actually dying for human contact, literally"

Griffin's face went dark

"Sorry, too close?" Regan's voice full of regret

Griffin laid back down so Regan couldn't see the tears slowly streaking down his face leaving trails through the mud.

"Look I'm sorry, I have this thing. My mom used to call it radical honesty. Apparently I have so many lies to remember that my self-conscious can't help but unravel." Regan twisted her hair around her thumb.

Griffin stayed quiet and wiped a silent tear from his cheek.

"When I was little I had a massive crush on Gambit from X-men. Which I know would mean it nigh impossible for us to actually have a relationship, you know with him being a fictional character and that"

Griffin couldn't help but laugh. He sat up and locked eyes with Regan.

"Seriously Gambit, Wolverine was the man"

"Hey I don't have anything against Logan, just Gambit was cooler"

"You are one strange chick, do you know that Regan"

"I aim to please."

The corridor door slams open and two Paladins enter each carrying a tray. They separate and place one tray outside each door respectively. As the two men leave, the electronic voice once again booms over their cells.

"After this broadcast, you have thirty seconds to grab your trays before the doors are reactivated"

Simultaneously Griffin and Regan grasps their trays and pull them to their chests. Looking down at his "meal" Griffin crumpled in disgust, for on his tray held a mouldy white sandwich which Griffin hoped was cheese in the middle. The glass beside his dish was half full of filthy grey water.

"It helps if you imagine your favourite food like this" Regan closes her eyes and breathes deeply as if smelling in a sweet delicious aroma "For me I imagine a huge juicy burger topped with cheese and hot sauce, MMMM you can't get better than that. And with such gusto Regan took a huge bite of her sandwich and swallowed. After which she smacked her lips whilst smiling moronically at Griffin.

"Well here goes" Griffin said despondently

Sighing deeply, Griffin seized hold of his sandwich. He closed his eyes and pictured himself in a Subway clutching a foot-long meatball sub with extra cheese and south west sauce. God with such a strong memory, Griffin could practically smell the sub and his taste-buds exploded anticipating the flavour.

Reluctantly Griffin planted his teeth into the sandwich. Chewing, Griffin could almost taste the sweet marina sauce over the stale bread.

"And?" enquired Regan "Did it work?"

"More or Less" Griffin finished of the sandwich.

Regan grabbed a rock and starting drawing in the dirt of her cell. Griffin twisted his head and realised she was drawing him. From what he could see it wasn't half bad.

"You're got my eyes wrong and my nose isn't that big"

Regan looked up gobsmacked then back her drawing. After a few minutes she scratched her head and shrugged.

"Give me a break, it's not like I have the right materials plus you're not seeing what I'm seeing" retorted Regan

Instinctively Griffin touched his nose

"I draw"

"Really, what? I'm guessing not pretty landscapes and cute little puppies"

"No but I love to sketch, it's ..." Griffin struggles to explain how calming drawing was to him

"Therapeutic" interjected Regan

"Huh?"

"Drawing, it's therapeutic. I study art y'know"

"How? I mean with Paladins and that"

"I rebelled. You see my 'rents had rules. Never put a gun in a guy's face unless you are ready to shoot. Never let someone put a gun in your face, never go on the grid and most importantly NEVER EVER trust a non-jumper. Well I broke all the rules and it cost me my folks"

An awkward silence bestowed the room.

Breaking it Griffin whispered "I'm sorry"

"It's cool, sorry for bringing the mood down again" Regan gave a weak smile before wiping away the drawing of Griffin.

"It's cool, radical honesty. Anyway your folks were wrong. You can't trust Jumpers either" Trying to lighten the mood Griffin scooted closer to his cell door

"Ah, I take it, the wrong guy who you trusted was a jumper?" Regan copied Griffin's movement and sat directly opposite.

"Yeah, so I'll share you my story if you tell me yours" Griffin posed

"Deal" Regan grinned from ear to ear making Griffin realise it made him happy to see her smiling.

"You remind me of my brother. He was all about killing Paladins as was my 'rents"

"But you weren't"

"Nah, I just wanted to be normal. But I was always being told "Regan, you're not normal, you're special", it made me want to scream. So I went against my parents and went on the grid. I enrolled into University to study Art."

"Wow you rebel"

"I know, my family acted like I committed High Treason but you know what I didn't care. I was free. And for a few months I was normal. It was bliss. But like everything in my life, happiness was short-lived. You see I fell for this guy in my class. I thought he was the secretive arty type. It turned out the only thing secretive about him was his job."

"Paladin"

"Hit on the head. Unfortunately I found out too late. I nearly compromised my parent's mission, what they had worked for their whole lives."

Griffin's head scrunched in confusion

"You see my parents wanted to get every jumper on earth together to team up and finish this war once and for all. The fuckers knew and wanted to cut it off at the head"

"Meaning killing your parents"

"Yep, not knowing that by doing just that would spur me and my brother on to finish what they started."

"How did you end up in here?"

"I went after the guy who I lost everything for. Instead I wound up in here forced to see his smug face every-time he swans up to my cell."

"You're not talking about Billy boy are you?"

"What? No" Pure shock formed on her face.

"Sorry, just the way you were talking. Have I met him yet?"

"Yeah, the smarmy git in the dome, you punched him in the face"

"Not the cocky jock. God sakes Regan have some taste, he just screams of being a whanker."

"Hey, he may be a jerk but he's hot and anyway I don't need to explain myself to you."

"True"

"Hey, I've shared now it's your turn" Regan's eyes glinted.

XOXOXOXO

After Griffin had retold the story of how he met David and how they had fought causing him to end up in the power-lines. Regan had actually laughed and told him to knock it up as a bad experience. Life's too short apparently. After parting this worldly advice, she had curled up onto her slab and went to sleep. For hours later Griffin had stayed awake just thinking, not being able to shut off his brain.

Slowly Griffin drifted off to sleep. He dreamt of Sam and Consuelo. Of his parents. Of Alejandro and E.V. He even dreamt of Rodrigo.

His reminiscent sleep was interrupted by ... by singing. Griffin sat up and watched Regan as she stood in front of her own grubby mirror as she tried, rather unsuccessfully, to untangle the knots in her hair with just her fingers.

"I'm going to wash that man right outta my hair. I'm going to wash that man right outta my hair and send him on his way" Regan turns and notices Griffin watching her. "Morning sleepy head, glad you can join the land of the living. Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yeah" Griffin stretched and scratched his head. "For once" With this he sits on the edge of his slab.

"Good" Regan sighed and flung her hands up in despair. "God I'm never going to get this fucking hair untangled". Regan then slumps on the ground and starts drawing.

"It's not that bad" Griffin said trying to stifling his laughter.

"Are you mocking me O'Conner?"

At this Griffin grasps his chest and stares at Regan with feigned wonderment "Me, mock, why Ms McGowan, you insult me!"

"You know I like this new side to you".

"Good" Griffin's lips slip into a smile. He couldn't believe this, for a very long time he hadn't felt like this ... happy.

Regan and Griffin's heads jerk when the door slams open. In walks the Jock from the day before. Standing by his side is the Nervous Guy and some blonde bimbo Paladin. Jock swaggers to Regan's cell, quickly followed by the other two. Griffin quickly stands to attention.

"We ... we really shouldn't be ..be in here Will" stammered Nervous Guy.

"Shut it" barks Will.

Regan ignores the Paladins' presence and continues drawing.

"You know Regan you really have let yourself go and to think I was going to sleep with your skinny ass." Quips William making the other two to laugh moronically. Griffin is about to spout off to this asshole when he is stopped by Regan who puts up her right palm. Regan stands, flicks her hair from her face and crosses her arms.

"Awww, does poor ickle Will feel unloved" Regan squares up to Will "The reason I never slept with you is because I didn't want to degrade myself; Asshole!"

Pride bursts in Griffin's heart.

"You, stupid, ugly filthy little ... cockroach" Yells the bimbo, hatred spitting from her lips "You would be lucky to have a guy like William, not like a dirty jumper would ever stand a chance"

Regan eyes fill with fake tears "Now you've hurt my feelings". She turns back to Will "I'm shocked Will, this one can actually string a sentence together, I would have pegged for a guy that is into the retarded type. You know so they are on your level."

Griffin couldn't contain his laughter.

"I'll show you whose retarded" Will retorts flared with anger. He goes to grab his stick and walk into Regan's cell.

Regan waves a finger at them. "Now now, William you wouldn't want to fry your pathetic little ass"

Regan smirks "Run along now and I'll see you in the dome

"Now now Regan, you don't think I came all this way just to shoot the breeze. Door one down" orders William. Nervous Guy moves to the panel at the side of Regan's door and the force-field evaporates.

Panic sparks in Regan's eyes, Griffin moves to the front of his cell. He stops as his door is still activated.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER, YOU BASTARDS" Griffin snaps as the three Paladins stalk into Regan's cell.

Regan backs up "Think William this isn't a smart thing to do"

"Shhhuuut it" stumbles Nervous Guy trying to act macho.

William snarls a white toothy grin and backhands Regan who slams to the ground hard. "Pin her down" commands William causing the other two to grab Regan and pin her against the ground. Regan struggles and kicks out but the two Paladins over-power her. Griffin helplessly watches in his cell.

"I'm going to enjoy this" leers William as he unbuckles his belt.

"I'M WARINING YOU, IF YOU TOUCH HER I WILL KILL YOU" Spurts Griffin slamming his fist into his cell wall.

"Calm down Amigo, I'll deal with you after. Now hold her still" William directs the other two but Regan goes completely limp.

"That's more like it" William crouches over Regan.

Suddenly Regan jerks her left knee into William's crotch causing him to keel over in pain. Before the other two are even aware of the situation, Regan has jumped out of her cell. Nimbly her fingers dance over the panel. As the Paladins lurch for the door, it reactivates slicing off the blonde bimbo's right arm.

"Now that's gotta hurt! I told you this wasn't a smart idea". Regan spins round to Griffin's cell and starts working on his panel.

"Are you ok?" concern rising in Griffin's voice

"Yeah, I'm cool" Her fingers continue to tap buttons until "MANUAL OVERRIDE" appears on the panel's screen. Griffin roughly pulls off his boots and squeezes his foot through his chains.

"Hurry, we don't have much time" Fear grappled in Regan's voice.

Griffin shoved his boot back on and leaps out his cell. He pulls Regan into his arms and hugs her tightly. Regan holds on.

Regan and Griffin pull apart as the corridor once again slams open and a dozen Paladins pile in. They rush towards the escapees setting off weapons as they go. Regan manages to deflect a few rounds. She twists towards Griffin and grabs the front of his shirt.

"Tell my brother I love him"

"What?!" Griffin surprised.

"Please" Regan's eyes plead with his.

Regan pulls Griffin towards her and kisses him full on the mouth. The next thing Griffin feels is floating through the air as the world around him slows.

Before slamming into the ground.

XXX


	10. Lets Get Her Home Boys

**Jumper – The Next Level**

**Please note that I do not own the rights to any of the characters that is Steven Gould's creations. I do own Regan McGowan and others that I've made up. I will stay true to Steven's genius though and try and combine the movie and books. **

**This jumps off from the film but I'm using ideas from the books throughout. Let me know what you guys think – honestly! **

**I must say thanx for the reviews, I'm glad that you all are enjoying my fic. Let's hope it you enjoy the next chapter just as much!**

**Merry Christmas Everyone !!! Consider this my Xmas Special.**

Griffin couldn't breathe, his chest pulsed with pain causing him to cough and splutter. He sprang up in a rush.

"REGAN" he cried fear bursting from his voice

"Hey hey calm down and drink this" Sarah cooed at Griffin forcing him to lie back. She tries to hand him a glass of water which he knocks out her hand. The glass smashes on the hospital ward floor.

Griffin grabs Sarah's tunic and bares his teeth.

"WHERE'S REGAN?" growls Griffin

Before Sarah can answer, Scott jumps into the room right next to Griffin. Scott pulls Griffin to his feet and their eyes lock in a snarl.

"WHERE IS SHE?" questions Scott "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO REGAN?"

Scott throws Griffin against the medical tray which spills smashing to the floor. Griffin tries to jump but his body doesn't respond. Scott's grip gets tighter and tighter.

"Okay boys, let's drop some hormones" Sarah quips.

David jumps into the room and places himself between the Scott and Griffin.

"We all need to calm down" soothes David

"Fuck you" Griffin pushes David off him "Keep your fucking hands off me"

"I'm just trying to help"

Suddenly Scott, Sarah, Griffin and David start yelling at once

"Trying to bloody help, like you did when you putting me in a fucking power line"  
"I swear you better start talking you little shit and tell me where my sister is"  
"You were trying to kill my wife, I had to do something"  
"It wasn't personal, like I said we all need to make sacrifices"  
"Where's Regan?"  
"Will the three of you just calm the fuck down?"

A whistle cracks through the air causing them to snap their heads to the doorway. Standing with her hands on her hips, Millie stares deadly into the room.

"Oh good I have your attention, Now are we going to help each other and save Regan. Or would you rather yell at each other"

"I see David managed to save your ass" sneers Griffin

"Like you said Griffin, It wasn't personal what Davy did to you."

"Hello, can we concentrate on Regan please?" Scott's voice is strained with concern. He starts to pace the floor, clenching and unclenching his wrist. "What the hell happened?"

XOXOXOX

Regan's body pulsed with pain as she stumbled through corridors. Regan crashed against walls and her eyes were unfocused. She could taste warm copper metal in her mouth as a bright red light screamed all around her.

Regan felt her breath getting harsher and her eyelids getting heavier. Her body crashed against cold concrete.

"Get up" Regan's brained yelled at her "Get up NOW!!!"

As her eyes tried to focus, a black pair of boots comes into her view.

"You always go bad!" sneered the voice

Regan tries to stand but her body collapses on the floor. Roland slowly draws a cloth from his long silver coat pocket. He unravels the fabric to display a sharp knife. The cloth itself is coated in blood.

Roland kneels beside Regan as her breathing gets softer.

"Only God should have this power" scorns Roland.

"Fuck you" hisses Regan through laboured breath

Regan feels the cold knife scrap against her skin.

CRACK!!!

Roland seizes from plunging the knife into Regan's chest, he suddenly collapses. Regan forces herself to focus. Through bleary sight Regan can make a blurry shape of a man in the distance holding a gun.

As Regan once again collapses the man turns on his heel leaving her.

"I want everyone out of here NOW!" Regan catches the man's orders before passing out unconscious.

XOXOXOXO

As Griffin retold his story of his time in the Paladin's research centre, his fellow jumpers listened dumbfounded. Only Scott prowled the floor.

"Then I landed here" Griffin stated flatly.

"Can you remember your cell" questions Sarah.

"Yeah... I think"

"Good, we go in that way." Scott storms out the room as he organises two teams.

What felt like seconds later, everyone reconvened in the operations room listening patiently even Griffin was awaiting orders.

"David and I will follow Griffin in first. Team A will ..."

"Hold it" Griffin interrupts by placing his right hand in the air, releasing his stupidity he quickly shoves it into his pocket.

"What"

"One, why is he coming?" Griffin thrusts his chin at David. "Two, the cell might be reactivated"

"Firstly He as you put it is one of the best jumpers I've ever met and we could use his help" Scott replies.

Griffin snorts.

"Second, we will cross that bridge if we come to it. Right as I was saying..."

XOXOXOXO

Griffin stood with his eyes squeezed shut as many more burned into him.

"It's hard to concentrate on my destination with you guys all staring at me" Griffin snarls

"Just concentrate on what it felt like, what you saw, smelt and heard whilst being in that place" instructs Millie

"Thanks for the tip" Griffin replied sceptically. Griffin let his mind drift and remembered his cell. The hard slab. The reeking toilet. The cramped space. Waking up to Regan singing that silly show tune. Griffin smiled, then suddenly his body jerked and he jumped. Opening his eyes Griffin realised that he had done it.

Griffin did not have time to revel in his triumph as he was quickly accompanied by David and Scott.

"Is the door reactivated?" said Scott

"Don't think so" Griffin picks up a rock and throws it at the door. It sails through the opening unharmed.

They pile out his cell. Griffin walks over to Regan's cell.

Empty!

In fact the whole place was eerily quiet. There was no one at all. It was like a ghost town.

"Will I'm activating the signal. Get the co-ordinates over to Steven, he's heading Team 2" Scott ordered into his sleeve radio

"Will do Scott" crackled Will.

As the boys walked down the corridor, six guys jumped through the scar dressed head to toe in Swat black and in each hand was an AK-47.

"Team A will go right. Find Regan. Kill everyone else. Griffin, David with me" barked Scott.

The teams disbanded in opposite directions.

Griffin jumps to the dome closely followed by David and Scott.

"What is this place?" asked David

"The Dome" mutters Griffin "The Paladins are trained here. We aren't supposed to be able to jump into the arena."

"Where the hell is everyone" Scott looks around at the empty seats

"I think it's deserted, I mean shouldn't we be surrounded by now with homicidal Paladins by now" states David.

"Let's keep moving" barks Griffin

"Scott, We've found Regan" a voice cackles over Scott's radio causing his heart to soar.

"We're on our way"

XOXOXOXO

Griffin ran to Regan's side pushing one guy out the way. Griffin goes to grab her hand but hesitates.

"How is she?" asked Scott

"She came to for a second but went back under. Look at who we found next to her" Steven turns his body so David and Scott gaze up to see Roland's dead eyes staring back at him.

"Fuck sake" gasps Griffin as he steps up next to Scott.

"How was he killed" said Scott

"Looks like a gunshot wound" answers Steven

"How" Griffin says a little dumbfounded.

"We think it was Regan, when we found her, she was grasping onto this" Steven withdraws a silver glock from the band of his trousers.

"Fucking hell, Regan shot Roland. Lucky bitch" smiles Griffin

Behind him Regan groans causing the men to return their attention to her. Scott kneels and takes her hand smiling.

"Let's get her home boys"

XXXX


	11. Anywhere is Possible

**Jumper – The Next Level**

**Please note that I do not own the rights to any of the characters that are Steven Gould's creations. I do own Regan McGowan and others that I've made up. I will stay true to Steven's genius though and try and combine the movie and books. **

**This jumps off from the film but I'm using ideas from the books throughout. Let me know what you guys think – honestly! **

**I must say thanx for the reviews, I'm glad that you all are enjoying my fic. Let's hope it you enjoy the next chapter just as much!**

**I hope you all enjoyed your Xmas and New Year.**

Regan's head began to spin as she heard voices murmuring around her.

"If am dead heaven is one loud place" thought Regan as she chuckled to herself only to regret as it made her whole body scream with pain.

Regan tentatively opened one eye to survey her surroundings. After her eyesight adjusted to the harsh artificial light, Regan's heart jolted as she recognised her surroundings. It wasn't her cell. It was home. Well the medical suite at least. But it was home.

"Sarah, she's waking up" a female voice whispers.

As Regan's eyes focused, she saw the voice belonged to a petite brunette girl smiling down at her.

"Hi" croaked Regan

"Hey sleepy head" Sarah said as she started checking Regan's vitals. "Are you cool to sit up?"

"Sure"

Regan eased her body up slowly.

"I'll get the boys" the brunette girl ran off

Regan looked at Sarah expectantly.

"That's Millie; she came here with David Rice. I know David Rice. That I can't believe. Actually she was in this bed not 24 hours ago. I'm so glad you're home Regan. We've all missed you" Sarah grabbed Regan and hugged her tight.

"It's good to be back but doc, this show of emotion is killing me" gasped Regan as her ribs exploded.

"Sorry" Sarah smiled wiping a tear from her eyes "I just know Scott is so happy you are safe"

At the mention of his name, Scott jumped into the room closely followed by Griffin. Both of their faces full of concern.

"GRIFFIN"

Regan leaps from her bed and throws her arms round Griffin's neck knocking him back slightly.

"This wasn't a good idea" Regan wheezes before collapsing.

"Jesus McGowan" Griffin quickly grabs her. He gently places Regan on the bed.

"Let's not do that again" warns Sarah "You're badly injured Ace, It's not a good idea to go leaping into people's arms. OK?"

"Yeah yeah whatever" replied Regan waving off Sarah's concern.

Scott lingered. He desperately wanted to hold his little sister. Comfort her. Instead Scott thrusts both his hands roughly into his pockets.

"Is she ok" Scott asked gruffly not looking at Regan, instead directing his questions to Sarah who was presently checking Regan's blood pressure.

"Her bp is high but that's expected. A few days observation and you'll be fighting fit Regan. Although I want to discuss some of your scars" said Sarah.

"Scars? What scars?"

Regan's face reddened at her brother's shocked voice. Subconsciously she pulled her medical robe closer around her body.

"There's nothing to discuss Sarah, I'm fine"

"You sure McGowan?" Griffin said gently

"Yes I'm sure, just hungry, man I could eat a horse" Regan jokes.

Sighing Sarah picks up her clipboard that was lying on the bed next to Regan's.

"Fine, I need to check on a few things" She points at Regan "You are to rest young lady"

Turning to Scott as she leaves the medical suite

"I'll be late to the ops room, but just start without me"

"Start what without her" asks Regan

Before Griffin can answer, Scott glares at him

"Nothing" snaps Scott "Can you give us a few minutes please Griffin, I need to talk to my sister ALONE"

"Uh, sure... I'll check on you soon kid" Griffin says before he jumps leaving a scar in his wake.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Scott sighs then sits in the seat next to Regan.

"I need to talk to you about Roland" Scott asked quietly

"ROLAND" barked Regan. Her voice boomed off the walls and one of the children in the cot in the far corner started crying "What's he got to do with anything."

Chelsea jumps into the room immediately and scoops up the screaming baby.

"Will you guys please be quiet!" whispers Chelsea harshly

"Geez sorry Chels" Regan quips sardonically

Chelsea gives her a cheeky finger before jumping from the room with the baby in her arms.

"Roland's dead Regan" Scott says "And when we found you, you were holding a gun. I need to know how you got that gun?"

"I... I... don't remember Scott, honestly I don't"

"What do you remember then?"

"Well after the Asshole conveniently let me out of my cell, and I sent Griffin here, my mind goes blank. I remember defending the wormhole but that's it."

Scott knew this information from Griffin and to think that slimy little git William put his hands on her body made him want to punch someone.

"Why did you send Griffin here?" Scott said, his voice slightly strained

"I thought you'd be pleased, Griff will be a great asset to your team"

"It wasn't to say you loved me"

Regan paled

"I'm sorry, I ... I thought"

"You were going to die" interrupts Scott. Jumping to the other side of the bed, Scott starts pacing, anger bubbling. He clenches his fists. "Fuck sake Regan. I told you not to go after that bastard. But did you listen. Fuck no. You have to do what you fucking want to do. Screw everyone else"

Regan's eyes sting with tears at her brother's harsh words. Shame sinking into her heart at the truth behind his pain is realised.

"Scott, I wanted to kill him and you were talking about regrouping and tactics. You were taking too long" bits Regan

"You didn't think that I wanted to wring his fucking neck. He used you to kill our parents. I wanted to unleash all kinds of imaginable pain. But I couldn't just dive off into the deep end. I had responsibility unlike some" Scott yells looking away.

"I'm sorry Scott, I really am. But I've paid for my mistakes; trust me when I say that!" Regan jumps to her brother and makes him face her.

Looking into his sister's eyes, Scott can see how Regan has paid for her misjudgement. His anger melts away as Scott takes his sister into his arms,

"I know, Ace but I'm still angry. I need time" Scott hugs his sister gently. Abruptly he ends the embrace.

"I've got to go. I promised to give David and Millie the grand tour. Please rest Ace"

Scott helps Regan back into bed.

"Yeah who is this David Rice by the by?" Regan smiles at her big brother

"Griffin didn't tell you then, he's the famed jumper who moved a building. We've been tracking him since his bout with Griffin"

"Hold on a moment, he's the guy that put Griffin in the power-lines. Do you think it's such a hot idea putting them together?"

"I think they've called a truce. Now rest" Scott kisses Regan on the head.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Can you explain yourself please" boomed a female voice

Mr X stands in a dimly lit room. He is surrounded by twelve chairs, each filled by a cloaked person. A chandelier hangs low and red drapes cover the walls.

"Brethren I implore you, not to be irrational about this"

"Irrational? Your actions cost us one of the greatest Paladins, not to mention a few jumpers" barked another member

"Roland was a religious nut that risked exposure numerous times, he needed to be contained" smirked Mr X "Moreover releasing the jumpers was a calculated risk"

"A calculated risk?"

"I have reached an interesting turn in my research, Brethren let me show you"

Mr X clicks his fingers and two Paladins enter the ceremonial room dragging a hooded person. Mr X whisks off the hood.

"I know you will recognise my son William and the reason why I've brought him to you"

"Dad what the fuck is going on here" screams William, his face still sporting a black eye from his time in the dome

His father back hands his face making William's neck snap to the left and his nose to burst.

"You will not insult me boy with your foul language" Mr X turns to the Brethren "As per your instructions when you hired me, I examined the DNA of the jumpers to find whether their ability was genetic"

"And what did you find" enquires the cloaked figure to his right

"That not only can I find the genetic glitch that gives these rodents the ability to jump, I can give it" His Cheshire cat grin growing bigger

"What exactly does that mean?" the figure growing agitated at Mr X's dramatic flare

"I can alternate anyone's DNA signature and give them the ability to jump" With this statement, Polanski swans into the room carrying a stun gun and a needle. She hands the needle to Mr X who injects the contents of the needle into his son's arm. William tries to struggle but the other two Paladins hold him tighter. William starts to squirm as the formula starts to take effect and he is thrown roughly to the floor. William screams as if his limbs and bones were on fire.

"This formula only seeks to create a greater problem for the Brethren, don't you think?" asks the female voice

William has grown quiet when suddenly he disappears only to reappear behind the chairs.

"What did you do to me you monster" William jumps and hurtles himself towards his father clasping his hand around Mr X's neck.

Before he can squeeze tighter, Polanski shoots him with the gun. Sparks fly and William once more drops to the ground. Mr X steps over his limp body and turns to the Brethren.

"Ah my sister, don't you understand, as the lord giveth he can take away" smirks Mr X

"You can get take away their ability to jump" says the woman astounded "This is astounding"

"We can eradicate the vermin, and then keep the ability for ourselves" states Mr X

"This is mad, we cannot condone this" shouts one of the members  
"You cannot do this." Shouts another  
"Only God should have this ability" shouts a third

"Brethren I do not need your permission" roars Mr X

Mr X snaps his fingers causing the three paladins to open fire on the unsuspecting members

"This is sacrilege" cries a dying man

"No this is progress" says Mr X before stepping out of the room

Moments later, he is joined by Polanski. She turns to her boss

"It is done sir, there are no witnesses left" informs Polanski

"Let's go my dear, we have had an eventful day" laughs Mr X as he places Polanski's arm in his.

"Go where sir?" smiles Polanski

"Anywhere is Possible" before they teleport from the headquarters.


	12. Meeting Adjourned

**Jumper – The Next Level**

**Please note that I do not own the rights to any of the characters that are Steven Gould's creations. I do own Regan McGowan and others that I've made up. I will stay true to Steven's genius though and try and combine the movie and books. **

**This jumps off from the film but I'm using ideas from the books throughout. Let me know what you guys think – honestly! **

**I must say thanx for the reviews, I'm glad that you all are enjoying my fic. Let's hope it you enjoy the next chapter just as much!**

**Sorry for the late update but I'm redrafting a film script at the moment and Neb is getting a little testy. Apparently he wouldn't say this or do that so contemplating killing him off (lol). Anyway enjoy this chapter.**

Griffin's heart slammed against his chest.

Regan's bed was empty. The sheets were pulled back and she wasn't there. _Where was she? She should be here in bed. Why wasn't she in bed?_

"Celebrated heads of state or especially great communicators. Did they have brains or knowledge?  
Don't make me laugh!" Regan's voice sang out as she re-entered the medical suite. Her hands clutched a towel as she shook her hair.

She had gotten changed into combat trousers and a black tee. Her clothes were dangerously loose due to her captivity. Regan smiled as her eyes rested on Griffin.

"You're supposed to be in bed" Griffin mildly chided as he jumped into the seat next to her bed. His hands clutched a brown paper bag which Griffin now held out to Regan.

"I know, but I needed to shower. It's going to be a bitch to get these knots out. Might just shave it all off. Save time"

Regan sat on the edge of her bed, her body relaxed and her mind settled. A hot shower can work wonders on tired bones. She was practically purring. Regan quickly whips the bag from Griffin's outstretched hand.

"You would look weird as a baldie" laughed Griffin picturing Regan completely dome-topped.

"What's this?" Regan tilted her head slight wonderment sparkled in her eyes. Regan sniffs the bag. "Smells like food"

"Well it's no horse but I have it on good authority this is better"

Regan tears open the bag and her hearts leaps.

"It's a cheeseburger" Her face exploded in a wide toothy grin.

"Topped with hot sauce and loaded with cheese" Griffin's heart had settled and was pleased to see so had Regan.

"Oh my fucking god" Regan devouring the cheeseburger in fifteen seconds flat, smacking her lips she grins at Griffin. "That was amazing, truly a cheeseburger in paradise"

Resting back on her bed, Regan smiled. Griffin stands dumping the rubbish in a bin.

"Glad I can be of assistance and now that you have been feed and watered, I'gotta go"

"Go where?" Regan rests on her elbows, her belly slightly bloated

"Scott's hosting some sort of meeting to discuss tactics or something"

"I should come then" Regan goes to get up. She catches her breath as pain resonates through her body.

"No, _you _should rest. Doctors orders" Griffin guides her back down onto the pillows "This is becoming a habit McGowan"

"Yeah well, you better head to your meeting, you mustn't be late or brother dearest will be mad" Regan said, her voice clipped.

"Okay, I'll come by after and check on you" Griffin said before jumping.

"Don't bother" scowled Regan into his scar.

XOXOXOXO

_She was mad at him. That was clear._

Griffin's mind whirled.

_Regan was happy then mad. Man he still didn't understand women._

Griffin twirled his seat in the conference room waiting for the show to start. Scott huddled with a couple of guys in one corner. He knew Steven and the geek, Phil or something. The others he didn't know. The conference room held an oblong table with twelve seats. There was a white board on the far wall. David and Millie snuggled together across the table.

_God I want to smack that guy. _

The nurse Sarah walked in with a tall black guy who was carrying a large cardboard box. This guy was huge. Built like a brick shit-house. He must have cracked a joke as Sarah whipped her head back and broke out in raucous laughter announcing their arrival. Griffin watched as they took their seats. And he didn't appear to be the only one scrutinising their every move. Scott's eyes never left Sarah.

_What was this? Jealously. Well well Scotty boy has a crush on the nurse. _

"Right if everyone is here, we'll get started" Scott addressed the room. The room hushed in anticipation. "Steven? How 'bout you start? Run us through your recon of the dome"

Steven stood at ease as he relayed the information. Steven's voice was clipped, professional.

"After entering the dome at eighteen hundred hours, Team B and I scouted the lower quadrants of the dome as instructed. The team uncovered one computer suite filled with top of the range equipment. It appeared the hard-drive had been infected with a virus so everything was grabbed, bagged and tagged. Said equipment was passed to IT specialist Willis Barnes."

_Willis, not Phil, His folks must've been cruel._

"Whilst exploring the upper left sections we came across one DB as identified as Roland Cox and the unconscious body of Regan McGowan. I personally contacted Scott, leader of Team One to highlight our locations and discoveries. McGowan and Cox were then transported back to HQ at eighteen thirty-three."

Jerking a curt nod to Scott, Steven indicated his conclusion by taking his seat.

"Will, lead us through what you've uncovered so far"

"Hey" Will blushed as he stood to take the floor "IT specialist Willis Barnes."

"Whatchu talking bout Willis" mocked one of Steve's men causing murmured laughter to scatter around the room.

"Ha Ha Rick like I haven't heard that one before"

"Just get on with it" snipped Scott. His stare countered any further interruptions. Scott's patience was wearing thin already, and they only just started

"Sorry, eh... as Steven reported, Team B uncovered two computer cells at the site and I've managed to get in. Now the system was wiped but not professionally, there are still echoes."

"Echoes?" David voiced the confusion of the group

"An echo is like a smudge or imprint that is left behind whenever you try to delete a file. If you have the right finesse you can resurrect the file"

"And have you managed to resurrect the files?" Sarah questioned.

"Is the Pope a catholic?" quips Will

The group look at Will dumbfounded.

"The answer's yes" Will's face reddening as his joke falls like a lead balloon. "I haven't managed to fully decrypt the files yet as finesse takes time, but what I've found in Regan's is really interesting."

"Like?" Griffin's interest suddenly peaking.

"Here, I'll show you"

Will taps the keys of his laptop and the white screen blinks on. The screen is filled with two columns. On the left hand side was a row of dates starting ten months ago. The right hand side was filled with comments. Griffin scrunched his eyes to read one of the entries.

_Subject peaked at 120 volts quickly adapting to the stun gun. Subject took down two opponents in process. No Kills. Subject's injuries sustained as follows..._

"Basically, the charts talk of her trials in the dome and with their latest weapons. How she fares and how adaptable her body is to them. There are notes on the injuries she has sustained in each trial and healing of previous injuries. But there is also a report attached detailing her genetic make-up. There seems to be a lot of research on how her DNA is constructed and comparing it to non-jumpers"

"Why?" asked David

"Isn't it obvious, they're trying to find the missing link. Figure out how we can teleport" criticized Griffin.

"This isn't good. If they can figure that out, they may develop a pathogen to alter our DNA to remove the genetic link" added Sarah, shock registering in her voice. "Taking away our ability to jump evens the playing field"

"Making us easier to kill" stated Griffin blankly.

"From what I can see from Regan's reports, they weren't close to any sort of breakthrough citing that they needed different specimens to complete the research. There are other reports and files on the system but I haven't smoothed all the smudges yet. It's going to take some time."

"Good, I want a full de-brief of the computer's contents by Oh Nine hundred tomorrow"

Will was about to object but Scott's steely gaze had any defiance quickly frittering out. Dejected, Will took his seat and immediately began tapping buttons. He muttered expletives quietly under his breath.

"Sarah, autopsy results on our resident Paladin?" ordered Scott

Unlike the others Sarah remained seated. Delving into the box, Sarah pulled out a large pile of handouts.

"Nate, can you hand out these for me please?"

Taking the pile from Sarah, Nate the shit brick-house stood and starting handing everyone a copy. It reminded Griffin of second grade at school. He hoped there wasn't a pop quiz.

"As you can see from your copy, I have emphasized the salient points of the autopsy. As suspected Roland died from a GSW to the parietal part of the skull in downward trajectory. There is no exit wound; therefore I managed to recover the bullet. A .22 calibre. It was pretty busted up but I passed it onto Nate anyway. There was no GSR around the wound or on the victim hands. Apart from the GSW, Roland appeared to have no other wounds. Regan is a completely different matter. If you turn to page 3 there is a full list of her injuries, healed or otherwise."

The silence in the room was broken by the sound of ten people turning their handouts in unison. A sharp intake of breath quickly resonated off the walls. Sarah continued.

"Hairline fracture on right scaphoid wrist-bone, costochondral separation of fourth and fifth ribs on left side, Contusions on first, second and third ribs, Contusions on the lower back, abdomen, upper thighs, Facial contusions and possible greenstick fracture of nasal cartilage. Healed fracture of the right metacarpal index bone. Healed hairline fracture of the right talus bone".

_Fuck Regan had been in the wars._

"Fuckers" muttered Griffin

"Shit, Regan's one tough cookie"

Scott glared at Will as he imagined the pain and abuse his little sister must have gone through in that hell-hole. Will crouches in his chair, feeling embarrassed by his observation.

"She'll heal Scott" smoothed Sarah. This time she stood, moving to Scott to comfort him by placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Nate why don't you take us through ballistics, you said you have something hinky" commanded Sarah as she lowered Scott into a seat.

"Yeah, well" Nate cleared his throat "Uh, Will can you put the reconstruction on screen for me"

"Sure"

The screen changed from Regan's report to a computer generated image of a long corridor. A blue man kneeled in the middle of the floor whilst standing 20 feet behind a pink man held a gun at arm's length. The gun is clearing pointing at the blue man. Nate walked to the white screen to conduct his section of the de-brief.

"From the trajectory of the bullet wound, Roland would have to have been kneeling approx 18 feet from the shooter. The shooter is suspected to be Regan as she was found with the gun in her hand. As known from Steven's report, Regan was found lying next to Roland with him perpendicular to her feet."

The image on screen jumped to show both the pink and blue men lying down in the centre of the corridor.

"That would mean Regan would have sneaked behind Roland, shot him then jumped to check her work. My guess is that she passed out from her injuries."

"So what's the hinky?" enquired Steven

"I checked Regan for GSR, negative. Even with a .22 caliber gun, there would be GSR and there isn't"

"Which means what exactly" confusion rising in Griffin's voice as he spoke.

"It means I didn't kill him" Regan announced her arrival into the conference room causing heads to turn in her direction. Sarah's eyebrows cocked in question.

"I know, I know, I'm supposed to be resting but I've been playing this whole thing in my head. One I don't remember having a gun or getting one. Two I could barely see never mind shot someone and Three if I took him down, I damn well going to remember it. I was in bad shape Scott. I couldn't have killed Roland Cox."

"Then who did?" David voiced everyone's thoughts "And more importantly why"

Scott jumped to his sister's side pulling a chair with him. Regan sat without protest. All this walking malarkey was sure taking its toll on her. Once Regan was cared for, Scott turned to the team.

"We need to find out as I have a feeling this is going to get worse"

Everyone looked at each, no-one knowing quite was to say.

"I've been thinking" Millie piped up for the first time since the meeting began "Will, you said that the Paladins were looking for the missing link to find out how you guys can teleport. Right?"

"And?" Griffin snapped

"Well, what if they don't just want to take away the ability but give it to non-jumpers" Millie stated candidly.

"They could follow us anywhere" David said catching on to Millie's point.

"That would mean they don't want to even any playing field rather tip the balance in their favour" added Regan

"Eavesdropping where we Regan?" smirked Scott

"Of course big bro" smiled Regan before turning serious "What do we do?"

"Will who ran the experiments on Regan's DNA" asked Millie

"Eh, I haven't exactly got that far yet, why?" replied Will

"My guess is that one guy would have been in charge of the process. Find him, Find your answers"

"And not to mention Roland's killer" said Griffin, nodding his approval.

"Okay Will concentrate on the files surrounding the DNA research. The deadline has been moved to twenty-one hundred tonight. Until then, everyone rest up. We start bright and early tomorrow morning" dismissed Scott.

Will jumped immediately from the room, tapping his comp's buttons as he went. Regan claps her hands and smiles menacingly.

"Meeting adjourned"


	13. We've Found Another One

**Jumper – The Next Level**

**Please note that I do not own the rights to any of the characters that are Steven Gould's creations. I do own Regan McGowan and others that I've made up. I will stay true to Steven's genius though and try and combine the movie and books. **

**This jumps off from the film but I'm using ideas from the books throughout. Let me know what you guys think – honestly! **

**I must say thanx for the reviews, I'm glad that you all are enjoying my fic. Let's hope it you enjoy the next chapter just as much! **

**My head lately has been swirling with numerous characters and stories, its been hard to try and sort them out. So sorry about the delay but I have my own stories to write which must take priority. Plus I have to plan and host a Harry Potter Party. Yeah!**

**Anyway a nice long chapter to keep you amused! Enjoy!**

Griffin shifted uncomfortably in the small camp bed with his legs dangling off the edge. His fingers drummed impatiently on the cold metal frame. He was bored. Sighing he straightened his body and stretched several kinks from his neck.

Griffin scanned the room listening to the soft snores of other jumpers sleeping soundly. A pang of jealously hit him. Griffin was knackered. Beat in fact. He would sell his right arm to be able to close his eyes and drift into a dreamless sleep. Unfortunately his brain just didn't feel like playing ball tonight. His mind kept going over everything.

It's credulous to believe that so much has happened in a week. Meeting David, getting dumped in the power lines, meeting Regan in that god-forsaken hell-hole, finding a whole crew of jumpers just like him and not to mention the death of Roland. And that was the snag. Oh don't get him wrong, Griffin was ecstatic that Roland was now with his precious God but who killed him?

It wasn't Regan; she had been clear about that at the meeting. But who? Where there other jumpers at the dome that they didn't know about? If so why did they leave Regan there to rot? Questions circled his thoughts round and round. Why? How? Who?

Frustrated Griffin flopped onto his side wishing Willis would hurry up. The deadline set by Scott at the meeting had sailed past hours ago. Willis whined it was just too much information to sift and sort through. Both Willis and his programs were working overtime. Scott was probably still in the operations room pacing back and forth. The waiting started to grate on everyone's nerves so much that the small talk soon dwindled into silence and people starting jumping out the room in twos and threes. It wasn't long until Griffin and Regan left Scott alone berating Willis to get a move on but not before Scott had pointed out that Griffin was to sleep in the boy's dorm NOT his sister's bed.

After showing Griffin the boy's dorm and ensuring he had a bed, Regan had jumped to her room leaving Griffin to his questions. She was probably sound asleep. If anyone had been through the mill, it was Regan. The injuries she had endured in that place. God Griffin was there less than a week and it had left a mark on him. Regan was there nearly ten months.

"Boo"

A hand slapped on Griffin's shoulder causing him to startle.

"Fuck sake" Griffin's heart felt as though it would jump from his body "You scared me half to death"

"Sorry, too good an opportunity to pass up" giggled Regan.

Swinging his legs round, Griffin stood before being pulled by Regan into a vortex landing them in her room.

Regan's room was no bigger than her cell at the dome. Crammed into the small space were a single bed and a chest of drawers that doubled as desk. Above the desk was a shelf filled with snow-globes from every area of the world; China, New York, Egypt, everywhere. Leaning against the chest was a battered and worn baseball bat. Griffin picked it up out of habit and would have swung it if he had the room. Fearing he might break something, Griffin placed the bat back down. Writing caught his eye, down one side of the bat in crude scratched letters "PALADIN'S PLAYMATE was etched into the bat's wood.

"Nice" Griffin smirked at Regan who was taking off her black hoodie revealing a black t-shirt.

The room was slightly messy with coloured pens and scrap pieces of paper scattered everywhere. Folded tightly in a corner was an easel that was covered in smiley face stickers. The little box room didn't have a door instead the two of the four walls were covered in movie posters from Beverley Hill Cop to Star Wars to Rocky and Pulp fiction. Every available space was filled. The other two walls were adorned with drawings. However unlike Griffin's lair, these pictures weren't of Paladins but places all around the world. Griffin stood in awe glancing at the decorated walls.

"My jump sites" Regan plonked herself on her bed whose covers showed the face of a bespectacled boy with messy black hair dressed in what look like red and gold robes. Regan picked up a small golden pillow and clutched it to her chest. Following Regan's lead, Griffin fell onto the bed next to her.

"They're awesome, you _can_ draw after all. What's with the creepy bloke on your bed? Doesn't that weird you out? I know I would be if some –

Before he could finish Regan had sprang to her feet in shock knocking the golden pillow onto her floor.

"It's Harry-freaking-potter" sang Regan "Don't tell me you don't know who Harry Potter is"

"Sorry should I?"

"It's the biggest phenomenon of the twenty-first century. Books, movies, toys everything. Heck there is even a theme-park. Personally I haven't been yet. But I promised myself when I got out of that dump; I was going to The Wizarding World of Harry Potter. That's why I brought you here. I don't think I'm up to jumping that far just yet and nobody here is that keen on Harry Potter. Which I just do not understand: its freaking awesome. I want to go _soooo _badly. I want to try Butterbeer and go to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and get fizzing whizzbees and cauldron cakes and Acid Pops. And I was hoping that you would come with me. Willis is going to be ages with the computer stuff. And I thought if we leave early I may just get to walk around the place. See Hogwarts and Hagrid's Hut before Scott starts barking orders at everyone and I need to be all serious again. Oh please please please say you will come with me. Don't think it would be half as much fun on my own."

Regan stood eagerly in front of Griffin, her breath ragged with excitement.

"Er... sure...why not" smiled Griffin rather awkwardly.

"Brilliant" Regan pulled Griffin into a tight hug before quickly turning away. Regan started rummaging on her desk looking for something. Giving a yelp of happiness, Regan shoved a piece of paper in Griffin's hand.

"For you, I drew it last night. Couldn't sleep. Bed's too comfy. Got used that slab."

Regan continued twittering on but Griffin wasn't paying attention. In his hand was a picture of him lounging in his cell at the dome. Griffin looked happy and relaxed in the drawing and sitting on his slab of a bed was a meatball sub.

"I thought you could keep it as a kinda souvenir thingy. Of our time spent at Paladin Paradise"

"At least you got my eyes and nose right this time" laughed Griffin before blocking a pillow that Regan had swung at his head "Ok sorry. It is good though. Thanks."

Griffin folded the drawing, placing it delicately in his jeans pocket.

"I... ah... wondered...I mean... if you are up to it. And there is no pressure if you don't want ... what I'm trying to is... well"

"God Griff, just spit it out. Haven't got all day for you to string a sentence together"

Griffin's lips crooked into a smile before turning serious.

"I wondered if you wanted to talk. About the dome. About Billy Boy"

"Oh him, dickhead aka Blake Edwards. Met him on my first outing in the dome; when he was nothing more than a little green, twisted, snotty-nosed twat-head" Regan plonked herself down on the bed next to Griffin, their knees bumping as she did so. Her hands held tight to the pillow as if squeezing her frustration out on it.

"Don't hold back on my account McGowan." Smirked Griffin

"What about him?" Regan uncurled her hands from the pillow.

"You both _really _hated each other"

"I hate all Paladins!" stated Regan indignantly

"You hated him more" Griffin pointed out simply.

"And you want to know why?"

"Well yeah, but I've been thinking as well. He really wanted to kill you"

"And" interrupted Regan

"Let me finish. I've been going over Roland's death in my head and who could have killed him? We have two options. One, there were other jumpers there we didn't know about in the dome with us? –"

"Which is plausible" interjected Regan

Giving her a scornful look, Griffin carried on as if there had been no interruptions

"-Or two, someone was aiming for you and got Roland instead."

"And you think it was Blake"

"Aye"

Regan looked deep in thought for a few seconds, scrunching her eyes in concentration.

"There is one flaw to each one of those theories"

"Which are" grunted Griffin slightly offended. It wasn't like Regan was coming up with any ideas.

"In answer to your first one, would fellow Jumpers just leave me there? I rather hope not"

"Maybe they thought you were dead or weren't able to get to you. They might have come back for you after we got you? Maybe waiting for when the coast was clear."

"Doubtful but likely I guess?" responded Regan although her voice wasn't convinced.

"What about option B. What's the flaw with that?"

"Billy Boy is a great marksman. Whenever he had a gun in the dome, he never missed. Not once. If he was going to shoot me, I'd be dead"

"Why do you call him Billy Boy?" questioned Griffin.

Regan arched her eyebrow at Griffin's diversion from topic.

"Because when I first met him, he used to stutter."

"So" confusion clearly in Griffin's eyes as he spoke.

"It's from _It the Clown By Stephen King_. The main character Bill has a stutter and the evil clown makes fun of him calling him B..b...b...billy Boy. Well I started calling Blake that, it really pissed him off." Regan snorted a laugh "Made his stutter worse. What was even better, the other Paladins started calling him Billy boy too. He started gunning for me after that I can tell ya. But why I hate him? Well that's not hard. He's a sadist. Takes far too much pleasure in hurting me. Half the injuries I got in that place were just from him. So yeah maybe I do hate Blake just a little more than other Paladins. But only because I'm scared of him just a little more than other Paladins"

Regan looked deathly white as she lay back on her bed. Guilt rose in Griffin's chest.

"Shit, Look I'm sorry I probed you. I shouldn't have. Just thinking out loud" Griffin forces a laugh to ease the mood.

Without smiling Regan continued staring at her bedroom's ceiling. Griffin raised his hand as if to comfort her, feeling awkward, Griffin smoothed down his hair instead.

"Regan I'm sorry, please don't be mad at me" whispered Griffin "Hey when do you want to be heading to this Henry Potter place"

"It's Harry Potter and don't try and change the subject" cried Regan sitting up so fast she startled Griffin "You always do that." Her hand smacked the pillow in anger.

_Pffft_

Regan jumped from the room leaving a jump-scar in her wake. Before Griffin could even contemplate in following her, Regan jumped back into the room holding a tub of strawberry ice-cream and two spoons. Tossing one of the spoons onto his lap, Regan flopped back onto the bed and opened the ice-cream.

"What the hell" said Griffin slightly frightened.

"When something gets too close. You shift gears. Change subjects. You wanted to talk about the dome. So we'll talk. It may be hard for me, hence the sugar boost, but I'm a big girl. Don't. Baby. Me. O'Connor" Gestating the spoon in the air with each pronounced word, Regan's eyes narrowed forcing Griffin to put up his hands in mock surrender. Regan plunged her spoon into the ice-cream taking a massive scoop.

"Okay" mumbled Griffin gingerly scooping up ice-cream with his spoon.

"And don't sulk, it's unbecoming" chided Regan. "Go on. Ask me anything"

After a few disgruntled moments which Regan was sure the words "mental chick" and "prefer chocolate" were the only words she could actually make out from his grunting, Griffin finally looked at Regan.

"How did you get me here? I mean I can jump with stuff but you can ... can..." Griffin struggled for words, he simply waved his spoon.

"I call it pushing rather than Jumping. I don't know the ins or out of it scientifically, but basically I create the wormhole-thingy and instead of going through it normally, I push something through it instead. At first I ended up pushing things to the wrong places as I couldn't control the jump-sites but with a _little_ practice I eventually got the hang of it. Scott can push too. I think it's because both our parents are Jumpers. Kinda like double the power or something. "

Pausing to take another scoop of ice-cream, Regan continued with her mouth full.

"Ma wad shed we ware Ouper Archged."

" EH?"

Swallowing her ice-cream, Regan smiled at Griffin.

"Sorry, my dad said Scott and I were supercharged or something. But my mum reckoned any jumper could be taught to push. With enough training and power behind them that is. I mean most jumpers train so they can jump stuff with them. Starting small then using bigger and better stuff. Heck Chelsea told me David managed to jump a whole building. Probably why my brother wants him, he'd be perfect"

"Typical, you know he stole the whole building idea from me"

Regan smiled "I thought I told you to move pass the power lines thing."

"Easy for you to say"

"Any _other_ questions?" Regan tactfully diverting the conversation back.

"What do you think? Can jumpers be trained to push?"

"Scott and I were training more experienced Jumpers before I left. Don't know if he succeeded. But yeah with enough determination anything is possible."

Smacking her lips Regan took another scoop of ice-cream. "Man I missed this stuff. I've decided I'm just going to get really fat. I mean size 18 or 20 maybe bigger. Like a whale or something."

Griffin gave an involuntary chuckle

"What was that you were saying about going off topic?"

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Fine, I'll stay on topic. Wouldn't want to be a hypocrite now would I?" Sarcasm surrounded Regan's words.

"Do you remember anything about Roland?" How he ended up dead?" asked Griffin

Regan didn't respond, choosing to bit her fingernails instead.

"Regan?" persisted Griffin

"I'm not sure if what I remember is real or a dream? It feels like a dream. I mean am I remembering what really happened or am I simply trying to fill in the blanks? You know?"

"What do you remember?" Griffin's voice was full of concern

"It's patchy at best" sighed Regan

"Just try"

"I remember pushing you here...protecting the wormhole" Taking time to collect her thoughts Regan takes another bite of ice-cream "The next thing I remember is stumbling down corridors. I couldn't concentrate. I kept trying to jump but my body was screaming in pain. Then Roland appeared from nowhere muttering about how we all go bad or something. My eyes went blurry and I couldn't see. I heard a gunshot. There was man but I couldn't make out who he was or what he looked like" Regan shakes her head as if she couldn't think anymore.

"A man? Are you sure? Could it have been Blake?" Griffin's heart raced with this new information.

"We've been through that! If it was Billy Boy, he wouldn't have missed me. I'd be dead. No I got the feeling this guy was someone big. Someone I've never met." A thought hit Regan; one she just remembered " Before I passed out he ordered everyone to leave"

"What?" Griffin's head nearly hit the roof as he jumped up "He just left you there? A Paladin just left a jumper there. Alive!"

"Maybe he thought I was dead? That Roland had just killed me"

"Possibly but why would then kill Roland?" anger surged in Griffin. Something was off.

Throwing her hands up in defeat, Regan struggled for an answer.

"You would have to ask him that"

Instead of answering, Griffin contemplated Regan's revelations. When he didn't talk for a few minutes Regan poked his leg.

"What are you thinking?"

"That maybe this guy who shot Roland is the big bad behind the DNA research. Just like Millie said, we find him, we find our answers"

"Maybe" Regan's face now mirrored Griffin's on sheer concentration. After a few moments, Griffin turned his body away from Regan but their thighs were still touching.

"There is one last thing I want to ask you. It's about how you pushed me here?" Griffin sounded nervous as he looked into Regan's eyes.

"I know it can be confusing the first time you hear about it. Like I said I don't understand the technicalities myself but I'll try and clarify what I can"

"No I understood the basic concept" Griffin started twiddling his thumbs gingerly.

"Then what is it?" Regan asked confused.

"Why'd you kiss me?" whispered Griffin, the question barely audible.

Regan lips curved into a devilish grin before she erupted in a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny? You're the one that kissed me!" Griffin snapped, slightly insulted by Regan's laughter. He turned his body towards her.

"I'm sorry" Regan wiped tears from her eyes and tried to stifle her laughs "You can stop looking so worried, I'm not going to jump your bones or anything. Not unless you wanted me to"

Regan's tone was playful before turning serious.

"I needed the connection so I could get you here without incident. Wouldn't want to splinch you now would I?" When Griffin just looked puzzled at Regan's attempt to lighten the mood, she continued.

"You truly don't know anything about Harry Potter. It doesn't matter. Plus since I learnt about you couple of years ago, I've had this kind of crush on you. You know like the Gambit thing. I thought I was going to kick the bucket. Couldn't die without never having kissed you. Especially as you were so close" Regan's cheeks pinked at this last comment, glancing up her eyes locked with Griffin. Instantly Griffin's heart burst with happiness and his chest swelled making it impossible to breath. Regan bit her bottom lip and leaned closer to his face.

Griffin's face flushed but before he could say or do anything, the overhead light started blinking red. Startled, Griffin stared at the light perplexed.

"It's cool don't worry" Regan re-assured Griffin as if reading his thoughts. Sliding her hand down the side of the bed, she hit a button making the lights turn green. "It's a knocker of sorts. The only way in my room is our way. So to keep privacy intact, Willis installed these lights. If someone wants to enter my room, they flick a switch in the ops room and hey presto; the lights flicker red. Then you simply hit this button to reply. Once for yes, come on in or twice to say you're indisposed. It's probably my brother"

Just as Regan finished explaining, Scott jumped into the room. Griffin immediately felt guilty as Scott glared at him visibly bothered at finding him in his little sister's room not to mention sitting closely on her bed. They were practically sitting on each other's lap. With the three of them in the small box room, it suddenly felt really cramped. In fact Griffin was starting to feel claustrophobic.

"Scott, you are supposed to wait two minutes after getting the all clear before jumping into my room. Griffin and I could have been up to anything in here. We could have been naked" mocked Regan.

Scott's eyes flared with this remark boring his eyes further into the Griffin's skull. Griffin slinked uncomfortably at this exchange wishing Regan hadn't chosen this time to be flippant with her remarks.

"Not on my watch Ace. Not if _He_ wants to walk again" snarled Scott

Griffin clenched his fists, his body ready to pounce should Scott act on his threat. Sensing the tension in the air, Regan pushed herself up off the bed and faced her brother.

"Oh for crying out loud, it was a joke. Anyway, what did you want?"

"We've found another one"


	14. Perfect

**Jumper – The Next Level**

**Please note that I do not own the rights to any of the characters that are Steven Gould's creations. I do own Regan McGowan and others that I've made up. I will stay true to Steven's genius though and try and combine the movie and books. **

**This jumps off from the film but I'm using ideas from the books throughout. Let me know what you guys think – honestly! **

**I must say thanx for the reviews, I'm glad that you all are enjoying my fic. Let's hope it you enjoy the next chapter just as much! **

**Mrs Max McDowell – in reply to your review, hell yeah the brother had to walk in. But trust me when it does happen, I'm hoping it to be epic. And I didn't forget but I had my own work to get on with and since they pay the bills, they have priority.**

"Another what?"

Shouted Regan as she slipped into her brother's jump-scar followed closely by Griffin. Due to the lateness of the hour, the Operations Room held a ghostly air to it. Half of the screens were shut down and the only light available was blaring from two of Willis's computer screens. Griffin noticed that apart from him and the McGowans, the only other person present was Willis who was still silently tapping away on his keyboard.

"Another Dome" answered Scott through gritted teeth.

"Where" asked Griffin

"I'll answer that in a minute" Scott turned on Griffin "But what I fucking want to know is WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING IN MY LITTLE SISTER'S BED WHEN I EXPRESSLY FORBADE YOU" Scott charged at Griffin, his right fist connecting with Griffin's jaw.

Before Griffin could retaliate, Scott was on top of him pummelling his fists into Griffin's stomach. Griffin jumped instinctively behind Scott kicking his back forcing Scott to sprawl on the floor. Regan looked between her brother and Griffin, fear and anger bubbling inside her.

"Get help Will" Regan spat pushing Willis into a jump-scar.

"Fuck you, you wanker" spat Griffin then launched himself at Scott throwing several punches before they were forced apart by Regan. Griffin continued to fight struggling against her as Regan held him back.

Griffin only stopped when he heard Regan cry out in pain. Suddenly ceasing his fit, Griffin looked shocked at seeing Regan kneeling in front of him holding her ribs. _Shit_. Realising what he had done, Griffin sank to his knees.

"FUCKSAKE, Regan. You'k?" Griffin grabbed Regan's shoulders. His heart fell when he saw tears trickle down her cheek. Regan was in too much pain to answer instead fresh tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it" Griffin wiped the tears from her face although more continued to fall. "You know that right?"

"GET AWAY FROM HER" an angry voice ripped out from Scott like a monster. Scott rose as if to launch himself at Griffin again but was stopped by David who had just jumped into the room tailed by Willis and Sarah.

"Calm down" David shoved Scott back into the wall.

Sarah ran to Regan's side helping her into a chair before rounding on the boys.

"What the HELL is going on here" Sarah jumped and slapped Scott harshly forcing his anger to subside.

"That _bastard _was in her room. In. Her. Bed" Scott pointed at Griffin who squared his shoulders getting ready for round two.

"You were in Regan's bed" exclaimed David looking staggered at Griffin.

"And!" snapped Sarah throwing David a disdainful look as Griffin flicked a one finger salute at him.

Scott looked at Sarah dumbfounded.

"Regan's a big girl now Scott, she can have guys in her room if she wants to. That does not give you the right to start a fight in the operations room. Look at her"

Sarah pointed towards Regan who was holding onto Griffin's hand breathing thinly. Scott's eyes narrowed as Griffin knelt in front of Regan.

"Just breathe McGowan" soothed Griffin.

"I'm ok, just didn't expect to be suckered-punch in my ribs" smiled Regan as Griffin gently stroked away her tears. Griffin looked at Scott challenging him to fight him.

Scott's body tensed causing Sarah to place her hand on his chest.

"So is there a reason you dragged me from my beauty sleep at three in the morning or did you just want a pissing contest with O'Conner?" Sarah's voice was full of accusation

"You've only known him a week and you've already got him in your bed" Scott ignored Sarah as he rounded on Regan. His voice strained.

"Fuck off, Scott" rasped Regan "You're acting like you caught us having sex or something. We were just talking. God!" Regan pulled away from Griffin turning on her brother.

"Talking my arse! I know what _he _had in mind. It was all over his face"

"Oh really, and what is that exactly?" Regan retorted now standing toe-to-toe with Scott "'Cause I've been gone nearly ten months and as far as I can see you and Sarah still haven't got _it _sorted. Am I right?"

Griffin snorted a laugh. So he wasn't the only one to notice Scottie's interest in the nurse. Sarah repressed a smile while David looked between them all perplexed. _Typical_.

"That's beside the point" Scott replied his cheeks burning red.

"Well maybe you should concentrate on your own love life and leave mine alone"

Griffin's heart somersaulted in his chest at Regan's words. _Love Life. _Was Regan being serious or just saying this to piss off her brother?

"I think we should get to the point of why we are here in the first place. So I can get back to my sleeping wife." David said calmly sensing Scott's anger was about to bubble over.

"Here here" quipped Millie joining the group "Sorry Davy couldn't sleep plus the whole place is buzzing. Something about another Dome and Scott beating up Griffin?" Millie stretched, yawned and kissed David before falling into a chair rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"This place never ceases to amaze me" laughed Sarah "It's quicker than Google for information"

"And he didn't beat me up. I was tanking him before Regan pulled me off" sniped Griffin.

"Aye right mate! Believe that if you want"

Scott and Griffin both look murderous at each other. Regan shook her head and jumped to Millie's side.

"Alright, alright. We can get it. You're both big strong men who need to grunt and shit to prove it. Can we move on now?" Gingerly Regan lowered her body into a chair.

Smirking, Sarah jumped to Willis "So where's this other Dome then?"

Willis shot furtive looks to Griffin and Scott who had moved to opposite sides of Regan still scowling at each other. Guessing that the situation had been diffused, Willis tapped a few keys on his computer.

"From the co-ordinates, it's near La Crucecita. In Mexico. "

"Hey I know that place" yelped Griffin causing everyone's necks to snap to his face.

"You have a jump site near there?" asked David

"Yeah but I haven't been there in ..."Griffin hesitated. He didn't want to explain about Alejandra and his past just yet. Regan's eyes bore into him causing Griffin's ears to burn with embarrassment. "...In a long time"

"Not good enough. We need a clear jumpsite. Sarah, get Steven to check with the Spanish kids. See if any of them have sites. Then get everyone ready" barked Scott. Griffin clenched his body. Fuck, he never wanted to punch a guy more. Grinding his teeth, Griffin forced himself to relax.

Sarah gave Griffin a sad smile before jumping from the operations room.

"It's Portuguese in Mexico and I can do it" incensed Griffin.

"I'm not risking anyone getting hurt just because _you_ think you know the area. It's not safe."

"I agree Griff" Regan stood and placed her hand on Griffin's chin forcing him to look into her eyes. "No splinching remember?"

Griffin didn't say anything. He pulled away from Regan. How could she not trust him? Hurt sprang to her face causing Griffin's heart to sink.

"What's the plan? Y'know, are we storming the place or what?" Millie's voice of reason pulled everyone back into the room.

"Once we establish a _clean_ jumpsite, David, the Hot Shot and I will scout out the area" Griffin bristled at Scott's words. _Hot-shot indeed_! "Steven will ready the troops. Once we know what we're up against we'll take it down."

"Eh...excuse me. What am I? Just chopped fucking liver?" scorned Regan

"You're in no shape to go jumping round Mexico, Ace" cautioned Scott.

"Doctor's orders remember?" chides Griffin mildly.

"What's this? Now you too are agreeing with each other? Plus I would've been in better shape if you two hadn't decided to use me as your punch-bag"

At Regan's words, Griffin face flushed with guilt. Scott shifted uncomfortably on his feet. Sarah and Steven jumped into the room simultaneously.

"No go on anywhere near there but they're just kids Scott, not got as many jump-sites yet" Steven pulled a chair next to Regan who instinctively swung her legs onto him. A beast roared in Griffin's chest as Steven started massaging Regan's feet. "But the guys are ready to go. Just say the word.

"Well looks like the hot-shot will have to do" jibed David

"Fuck this" And with that Griffin jumped from the operations room.

XOXOXOXO

Cool air pumped through the ventilation system over Ida Polanski's head as she rushed through corridors. Despite the cool breeze, her flame-red hair stuck to her neck and shoulders. Man she hated Mexico with its murderous heat and typhoon rain. Oh to be back home in Sakha. Sweat trickled down her back as she entered the centre dome and took her seat on the right hand side of Mr X. Thousands of Paladins' eyes furtively stole glances at the man with the salt and pepper hair. He exuded importance and power. Silence fell on the dome as the man stood and addressed his captive audience.

"My fellow comrades, we are in dark times. The vermin we have come to hunt are now stronger than ever before. We have lost the Council of the Guardians to these parasites. But we must not allow the darkness to overcome us. We must not surrender now. For we have the power and the trust of the Gods in our palms. This divine mission we have undertaken was never meant to be an easy one. For You and I, my comrades, have shared the labour. We have shared the danger. And we shall share the rewards. I envisage a new world order where the Paladin Ideal reigns supreme. And this world belongs to you."

Polanski smirked at the rumblings from the crowd as Mr X took a deep breath.

"I understand that this new order is not for all. Those whomever wishes to leave the sanctuary of our ideal will be allowed to go. For those who remain, I promise, nay I swear, I will make those who fight beside me the envy of those cowards who ran. We have two options my friends. We can remain Paladin or we come under the thumb of the Jumpers. They may be small but a well organised group can conquer a strong enemy. So we must move on. We must evolve. We must adapt. We will bring the fight to the Jumpers and WE SHALL NOT FAIL. We shall be victorious over these Jumper parasites.

As the crowd erupted in cheers, Polanski wristwatch beeped. Glancing at the screen, Polanski smiled before leaning into Mr X's ear.

"Evans has detected movement in sector 8. Everything is in place sir"

Shiny white teeth sneered into a Cheshire Grin.

"Perfect"


	15. Something Doesn't Feel Right

**Jumper – The Next Level**

**Please note that I do not own the rights to any of the characters that are Steven Gould's creations. I do own Regan McGowan and others that I've made up. I will stay true to Steven's genius though and try and combine the movie and books. **

**This jumps off from the film but I'm using ideas from the books throughout. Let me know what you guys think – honestly! **

**I must say thanx for the reviews, I'm glad that you all are enjoying my fic. Let's hope it you enjoy the next chapter just as much! **

**Hey to all those guys who have added my story to their favourites ...ta very much.**

Angered by Griffin's abrupt departure, Scott was about to tear into his lingering scar only to be stopped by Sarah. Regan seizing the opportunity jumped into the nearly fading wormhole finding herself back in her room. Griffin stood clenching his hands and muttering under his breath.

"I thought for a second, you were gone." Regan shoved Griffin onto her bed. "For good"

"I considered it" Griffin grunted pulling himself onto his elbows.

"What's wrong?" Regan poked Griffin in the ribs.

"What's wrong? They're treating me like some rookie jumper who doesn't know what he's doing. You don't know what I've been through. What sacrifices I've had to make"

"You're right" Regan states simply

"What?" Griffin recoiled slightly shocked.

"I don't know what's happened in your life, Griff. But I can guess. My brother is just trying to be cautious. It's what he does. Assessing every little angle before he even thinks about making a move. I know that can be frustrating but Scott _knows_ what he's doing"

"And I don't?" yells Griffin.

"I never said that. I just don't want you to get hurt. I've grown accustomed to your face. Especially those ears. "

Regan smile played lightly on her lips as she flicked Griffin's left ear.

"Ow, that hurt"

"Auch, you big baby" Regan held out her hand to Griffin "Come on let's show this crowd exactly what _we_ can do"

Regan's devilish smile lights her whole face as she pulls Griffin to his feet. As they face each other, Regan crushed her lips on his. Griffin had never felt softer lips. Griffin gripped Regan's ass drawing her closer to him. As the kiss deepened, Griffin's body shivered with pleasure as Regan gripped his shoulders and arched her back pushing her breasts into his chest. Griffin moans as Regan finishes the kiss by pulling away from him leaving both their pulses racing.

"Now don't you feel just a little bit better" breathes Regan massaging her ribs.

"A little" Griffin lips curl with pleasure before noticing Regan's small glimpse of pain. "You ok?"

"Oh, yeah, just aching a little. We should get back, y'know, before my brother goes nutso again" Regan smoothed down her hair and clothes. "Let's kill some Paladins"

Before Griffin could answer, Regan jumped from the bedroom grabbing her baseball bat before disappearing in a whirl of air. Shaking his head, Griffin followed the strangest chick he'd ever meet.

XOXOXOXO

As Griffin landed back in the operations room just behind Regan, he noticed Scott and Steven had disappeared from the room.

"Where's our fearless leader" quipped Regan placing her bat against a chair and stretching her back.

"He's organising the troops" Sarah responded, looking at Griffin " Everything Ok?"

"Just had to clear his head so he can get a clear jumpsite, right Griff?" Regan smiled innocently up at Griffin.

"Eh?...Oh...yeah right" Griffin said rather dumbstruck. Jesus what was it about this chick that made his head go crazy. Now he can't even string a sentence together.

"See, right" Regan clapped her hands together "Griffin and I will go in first. Scout out the area then send the co-ordinates back to Scott.

"I don't think that's a good idea" David said cautiously "We should wait for Scott and the guys"

"You'll need back-up" chimed Millie

"Look we are just scoping out the area" Regan grabbed a watch off the computer table and strapped it to her left wrist "We'll be quiet as mice"

"Scott will be back any minute, plus you aren't fit to go jumping on your own" warned Sarah "And remember exactly what happened last time you did just that"

"I won't be on my own, I'll be with Griffin. We will be perfectly safe. Will, get ready to lock into our signal" Grabbing her bat, Regan jumped to Griffin's side "Ready?"

"When you are" Griffin grabbed Regan's free hand and jumped them both out of the operations room before anyone could stop them. Man he was falling for this girl.

XOXOXOXO

They landed on a spot Griffin had not been in nearly 6 years or was it longer? Griffin couldn't remember and a part of him didn't want to. Looking around him at the grassy area, it looked like nothing had changed. Well maybe apart from him.

"Where are we?"

Regan's words snapped Griffin out of his melancholy thoughts.

"About a mile out of La Crucecita" Griffin pointed "if we hike left should be there in about twenty minutes"

"Cool, I'll just send the boys our signal to keep the wormhole open"

"We should have brought water I forgot about the heat" Griffin used his sleeve to wipe the trickle of sweat that had spurted on his forehead.

"Well let's just get moving. If there are Paladins, they would have sensed the jump" Regan started walking downhill into the jungle but was abruptly stopped by the arrival of Scott, Steven and David.

"What the hell do you pair think you are up to?" yelled Scott as he grabbed his sister's arm

"We are scoping the area" Yanking her arm free Regan squared up to her brother "And that hurt"

"You're lucky I don't push your ass back to HQ for this little stunt" Scott's eyes bored into Regan "I told you to stay put!" Scott's finger jabbed Regan's chest with every word.

"Back off Scott" growled Griffin "We need to get moving before we have Paladins on our ass"

"I deal with you in a second hot-shot" Scott snarled through clenched teeth, his eyes never leaving Regan's.

"That's it" Griffin pounced on Scott grabbing him by the scruff of his shirt. "This fucking _hot-shot_ got us here so how about some fucking respect dick-head"

Looking at one another, David and Steven jumped in between the snarling pair. Each grabbing one arm, Griffin and Scott were eventually dragged apart.

"I say we get on with what we were here to do in the first place" stated David matter-of-factly

"I agree" snorted Steven before glancing around him noticing a gap in their entourage

"Hey where's Regan?"

XOXOXOXO

"Bloody Boys!" muttered Regan as she trenched through the Jungle. Instead of doing the job, bloody boys had to argue and yell and swear. God if we women left things up to men, nothing would get done.

Regan's body went taut to attention as a branch snapped behind her. Throwing her body to the ground safely hiding behind some banana leaves, Regan quickly scanned the trees for the intruder. Seeing a silvery figure in the distance, Regan slapped a hand over her mouth to control her breathing. Regan watched as the figure double crossed over his own tracks. A sentry!

Regan's head snapped to her left when she heard rustling in the bushes. Gripping her bat tightly, Regan positioned her body ready to pounce. Startled by the arrival of a figure in black, Regan swings her bat which is grabbed by –

"Jesus McGowan, watch where you swing that thing" jibed Griffin "Could've taken my eye out"

"Shhhh" reprimanded Regan dragging Griffin down into the bushes.

"Where's Scott?" whispered Regan

"Just to the left of us" Regan followed Griffin's finger and caught sight of her brother stealthily crouching through the trees. His eyes were on the Paladin who Regan spotted earlier. Suddenly Scott jumped behind the Paladin and in one slick move demobilised him quietly. Only then did Regan retreat from her hiding place followed by Griffin.

On seeing his sister and the hot-shot, Scott spun abruptly on his feet, signalling to others to follow behind him.

They continued to tiptoe through the jungle in single file when Scott snapped his right fist in the air causing the group to halt. Squinting through the sweat that had dript into her eyes, Regan wiped her hair that was now sticking to the back of her neck. In the distance the group saw it.

Breaking through the trees, stood a large square grey building looking rather out of place in a tropical jungle. Three guards stood to attention at the entrance to the large electrical gate that bordering the building.

Gathering the group behind some trees, Scott faced the four jumpers.

"Looks like a simple operation, but I want the troops anyway" whispered Scott "I don't want to leave anything to chance. We all know how slippery these wankers can be. Steven, I want you to head back up at the hill and signal Team A through the wormhole then join us. David, you and I will go in first take out the three guards. Regan, you and the hot-shot head to the other side of the building and come in from the back. We split up and take them down. Let's keep it clean"

Griffin clenched his fist when Scott called him the hot-shot but at least he was getting to take part. Regan nodded at her brother's instructions before taking Griffin's hand and jumping them both to the back of the complex.

On sensing Regan's jump, the three guards leap to attention. Squaring off to the Paladins, Regan gripped her bat before pouncing to her left swinging the bat as she landed. Regan smiled as she felt contact with one of the paladin's heads. Griffin side-steps narrowly missing the grappling hook flying past his ear. He quickly jumps to his assailant's side throwing a punch as he lands connecting with the paladins jaw. Regan swings the bat and deftly knocks out the third paladin. Looking round, Griffin smirks at Regan before knocking out his opponent completely.

"Well that was easy" smirks Griffin

Regan doesn't answer him instead a look of concern clouds her face.

"What's wrong" Griffin eyes searched the worry now clearly etched on Regan's face.

"Something doesn't feel right"


End file.
